


Rendezvous

by anastiel



Series: Rendezvous [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha, Cockles Big Bang 2016, Cockles Boat Trip, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Danneel, Top Jensen, Top Misha, Top Vicki, Voyeurism, established poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all seen the pictures from the Cockles family boat trip that occurred in August of 2015, and we've heard the few treasured stories told at conventions. But what really happened the weekend Jensen, Danneel and JJ joined Misha and his family at their home in Bellingham?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [doctor-dean-delusion](http://doctor-dean-delusion.tumblr.com) for the art and working so well with me!
> 
> Special thanks to [Anna](http://dirtyovercoat.tumblr.com) for beta'ing, and to [Julia](http://iloveyouawesomenerd.tumblr.com) for encouraging me and urging me to take on new challenges with my writing. Let me tell you, foursomes ARE challenging. ;)
> 
> Note: All locations used in this fic are real locations/businesses in Bellingham, WA. I live in Bellingham and after the Cockles boat trip happened last summer, I knew wanted to write my own version with aspects of Bellingham included. Also, there will be two sequels in the upcoming months so keep an eye out. 
> 
> I had a blast writing this. So enjoy. :)

Golden orange streams in through the open car windows, setting behind Jensen and Misha in the rearview mirror as they head south towards the U.S – Canadian border. Musty summer breeze ghosts over Jensen’s arm where it rests on the window, and he steals a look at Misha in the driver’s seat. The wind is ruffling Misha’s hair, sending it flying every which way. He’s humming along to the radio, mouthing the words; lightly tapping on the steering wheel to the beat. With the downing sun glinting off his sunglasses and the peaceful happy smile on his face, Misha looks absolutely gorgeous.

Jensen has high hopes for the next few days of vacation with Misha and their families. It’s been awhile since they’ve all gotten to spend longer than a weekend together, with hectic filming schedules and conventions. Jensen hopes that this long break, celebrating Misha’s birthday, and their teen choice award, (the reality of which the fans will never truly understand), will rejuvenate him somehow. Misha always seems to have a refreshing effect on him.

Shit, he’s so far gone.

Leaning over, Jensen presses a kiss on Misha’s cheek and then falls back against his seat, watching a smirk play on Misha’s mouth. With a flick of his wrist, Misha turns the radio off and looks over at Jensen through his shades.

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Jensen says, a blush creeping up on his cheeks under Misha’s gaze.

“You getting excited?” Misha asks, focusing back on the road.

“I’ve been excited since we left,” Jensen answers, with a bubbly chuckle.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s been a few months since I’ve visited you in Bellingham. And not since you bought your new house,” Jensen pauses, licking his lips. “Plus, I’m excited about christening your new master bedroom.”

“Jay,” Misha groans, raising his glasses up to the top of his head, and shooting Jensen a glare.

“If you keep this up I’m gonna need you to get me off before we even cross the border.”

“Yeah? And when did you turn into a horny fifteen year old?” Jensen teases.

“Apparently right now. Obviously, I’m spending too much time with _you_ ,” Misha jokes, nudging at Jensen’s arm with his elbow.  

“Aw c’mon, Mish you know you love me,” Jensen laughs, reaching over and sliding a hand down Misha’s thigh in a slow seductively-teasing stroke.

“Sometimes,” Misha replies, darting his eyes over to meet Jensen’s and winking obnoxiously at him. Jensen snorts, lightly slapping Misha’s thigh, and shakes his head, turning back to look out at the river running along Highway 99.

If Jensen is being honest with himself, this little vacation of theirs is kind of scary for him. It’s not that isn’t used to spending time with Misha and their families, it’s that he’s not used to spending time _publicly_ with them. Of course this shouldn’t matter, but while societies’ acceptance of alternative lifestyles has increased in the past years with recognition of marriage equality, polyamorous relationships are still something considered taboo. It took him awhile to come around to the idea of being in one and what that entailed. And despite his adoring loving family, friends, and fans – he knows that some of them wouldn’t be too keen on this path of life he’s headed down.

“I’m kind of nervous,” Jensen admits, softly.

“Why’s that?”

“I’m just… worried, what if fans see us and I don’t know freak out or something,” Jensen says, shrugging.

“They always freak out when they see us,” Misha replies, with a quirk of his lips.

“No, I mean like… they might think it’s weird we are together or something. Or what if they catch us holding hands and tell everyone. They’re gonna think I’m breaking up with Danneel, they won’t understand and I don’t want-

Misha reaches over, grabbing Jensen’s hand and slotting their fingers together, quieting Jensen’s rambling. “Jensen. Stop for a second. We’re gonna be fine, and if someone sees us, we’ll just tell them.”

“Tell them what?”

“The truth. You, Danneel, and JJ came to visit for my birthday. They don’t need to know anything else,” Misha says, with a gentle squeeze on Jensen’s hand. A rush of warmth and calm flows through him and an easy smile slowly spreads onto his cheeks.

“Okay,” He says, squeezing Misha’s hand.

“Don’t worry so much, we’re gonna have a great time,” Misha says, releasing Jensen’s hand so he can return his hand to the wheel.

With their Nexus passes, the wait at the border is non-existent. They go through customs with ease, even though the young woman giving them their visual check _does_ recognize them and fangirls for approximately three seconds. Misha handles himself with grace, and as always he is such a wonder interacting fans. Jensen gives the woman his brightest smile and thanks her for watching the show. As much as Jensen loves the fans, sometimes he wants time to himself, and time to be with his loved ones; like right now. Bellingham is a smaller town—definitely smaller than Austin—so the chance of recognition will be less, hopefully. He can’t wait to spend some quality off-set time with Misha, Vick, Danneel, and the kids.

* * *

They pull into Misha’s driveway and the car lurches slightly when Misha shifts it into park. Jensen admires Misha’s new home: the fresh, dark blue, with a winding fence around the front yard that wraps around to the back, great for the kids. It’s large too; Jensen can tell just from the outside, two stories and a plentiful amount of windows spanning the front. According to Misha, the back porch has a great view of the bay. It’s nestled up on a hill far away from the main part of town in a suburb called Fairhaven, which Jensen really wants to wander through. Last time he was here, they went to a great French restaurant called the Black Cat, maybe they can go there again or check out another one of the local restaurants. Regardless of what they do, it doesn’t matter—all he cares about is spending time with Misha.

As soon as they are out of the car, West and Maison come running out of the house, and Vicki is following close behind.

“Daddy! Uncle Jensen!” They both yell. Maison runs to Misha first, arms outstretched, waiting for a hug and he scoops her up into his arms, swinging her around in a circle and hugging her tightly. Once he puts her down, she runs to Jensen, wrapping her arms around his legs and squeezes.

“Unkie Jesen I mist you!” Maison says.

“I missed you too, sweetie,” Jensen replies, grinning, bending down to her level and pulling her into a hug.

West hugs Misha’s waist, arms tight around his middle and Jensen smiles at all the happiness around him.

“Westie, come here!” Jensen says, holding out his arms for West to come and run into them.

He does and Jensen hugs West tight against his chest for a few moment then releases him, ruffling West’s hair with his fingers and gives him a fist bump.

“Good to see you, kiddo.”

“Good to see you too,” West says, with a grin that matches his father’s almost identically.

He rises back up to his feet and grins at Vicki who is waiting a couple feet away.

“Hey Vicki,” Jensen says, stepping forward to kiss Vicki briefly on the cheek and then pulls her into a hug. “How are _you?”_

“I’m great, how are _you?”_ Vicki asks, sliding her arms around Jensen’s hips and brushing a peck against his mouth.

“I’m pretty great, especially now that I’m here.”

“We’re so glad you’re here, Jensen. The kids have really missed you,” Vicki says, stepping back from Jensen and smiling at Misha over Jensen’s shoulder.

“I can tell,” Jensen chuckles looking down at Maison, who is still perched at his side and staring up at him adoringly.

“You wanna go inside?” Misha asks.

“Yeah, I wanna see this brand spanking new house of yours,” Jensen teases, smirking at Misha reminding him of their conversation in the car.

“Show you,” Maison says, stretching her hand up to meet Jensen’s. She wraps her hand around his pointer finger and aggressively tugs him toward the front door.

With a giggle, Jensen follows her, letting the two year old drag him into the house. She pushes open the door with her free hand and squeals when West runs past her.

“Uncle Jensen I wanna show you my room!” West says, grabbing Jensen’s other hand and tugging him towards the stairs.

“No my roooom!” Maison retorts, tugging Jensen’s hand also up the stairs.

“Okay, okay, you can show me _both_ of your rooms,” Jensen says, letting Misha’s kids pull him up the stairs.

“Good luck!” Misha yells after Jensen, his melodic laugh following Jensen up the stairs.

* * *

When he returns downstairs, Misha’s children in tow, an aroma of chicken and various spices hits his nose. Maison and West let go of his hands, running ahead and leading him into the kitchen. The room is washed by bright orange light from the setting sun streaming in through the windows. His breath catches in his throat, and he raises his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, blinking erratically at the stunning sight before him.

The San Juan Islands stretch out in front of him, mountainous, dark and a stark contrast to the brightness setting behind them. A light, salty breeze drifts in through the open patio window and he sucks the cooling air into his lungs. He can see why Misha wanted to move here.

“Like the view?” Misha asks from where he stands at the microwave, reheating some of the dinner Vicki made earlier for him and Jensen.

“It’s fucking gorgeous, Mish,” Jensen says. “Kind of bright right now, but still gorgeous.”

Vicki laughs from the next room over, where she’s curled up on the couch watching a movie with the kids. “That’s why we have blinds, if you want to close them we can.”

“Nah, it’s okay, I’m enjoying this,” Jensen calls back. He wanders further into the kitchen to Misha, feeling more at ease in private, and wraps his arms around Misha’s waist from behind, pressing a few kisses against the nape of his neck.

“What are we eating?” Jensen whispers.

The double entendre for later doesn’t go unnoticed and Misha chuckles, low and deep in his throat. “Chicken, a new kind of kale salad Vicki tried out, and some brown rice,” Misha explains, turning around in Jensen’s arms with a winning smile and hands him a plate of steaming food.

Jensen follows Misha to the dining table next to the patio door, sitting down at an angle so he has a clear view of the fading sun and the islands slowly vanishing in the blackness.

“I bet you don’t get sick of this,” Jensen remarks. He sighs happily at the first taste of chicken, which, as he expected, is perfectly seasoned.

“Never. I get kind of upset when I _don’_ t get to see the sunset. It’s one of my favorite things about living here.”

“I can see why,” Jensen replies. He starts to dig into his salad, savoring the freshly cut greens and light vinaigrette drizzled over the top.

They eat in silence for a bit, both admiring the view. Misha is sitting right next to him, and every couple minutes, whether on purpose or not, their knees bump together sending a burst of heat down Jensen’s spine. Promises of intimacy later linger in the air between them, along with the twinkle in Vicki’s eyes from earlier. It’s been awhile since Jensen’s gotten to be with both of them at the same time, and he greatly anticipates their sexual reunion.

On his way to the sink, empty plate in hand, Jensen squeezes Misha’s knee under the table. He’s not surprised when Misha follows him a few moments later, moving into the space beside him and rinsing off his plate. Anxious because of the palpable tension between them, Jensen almost drops the plates into the dishwasher, but catches himself at the last second. The door to the washer shuts with a loud click and he turns around to a pair of arms pinning him up against the sink. Misha reaches up, resting his arms on Jensen’s shoulders, wrapping them around his neck and clasping his hands. With slightly shaking hands, Jensen’s reaches out, placing them on Misha’s hips and pulling Misha against him.

“Hi,” Jensen says, a traitorous blush creeping in a hot flash up his neck.

“Hi,” Misha replies, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Jensen’s. “I’m really happy you’re here.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jensen tilts his mouth down to meet Misha’s, fitting their lips together in a soft, wet kiss. The kiss releases all the things Jensen’s been missing for the past few months, and he can’t help tightening his grip on Misha’s hips, and grinding against him as their kisses deepen. Misha coaxes a groan out of Jensen’s throat with his tongue, tangling his fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Jensen’s neck.

“Daddy story time!” Maison yells, running into the room and tugging on the back of Misha’s pant leg.

Jensen and Misha break apart both giggling at the interruption, lips red and swollen from kissing. Misha bends down and lifts a grinning Maison holding _Rainbow Fish_ up into his one of his arms, and takes ahold of Jensen’s hand with the other.

“Alright, let’s go get West and Mommy and we’ll all read to you,” Misha says, walking back through the kitchen, Jensen at his side towards the living room.

“Is Westie ready for bed?” Misha asks Vicki from where they are cuddled up on the couch, legs curled together.

“Yeah, he’s pretty sleepy. I already helped them brush their teeth and wash their faces before you both got here, so they are ready to be tucked in,” Vicki replies. She sits up, uncurling her body and stretches her arms above her head. Gently, she shakes West’s shoulder until he stirs and blearily sits up. “C’mon, let’s go to bed sweetie,” She takes his hand and helps him off the couch.

The entire troupe clambers up the stairs towards Maison’s room. Misha puts her down at the door to her bedroom and she runs to her bed, jumping in and climbing under the covers, giggling in excitement. West jumps in next to her, a happy little smile etched onto his face and they stare up at Misha waiting impatiently for the story. Misha sits down on the bed past their feet, Jensen sits near the end and Vicki sits between them. Jensen smiles when she takes one of his hands into her own and rests her head on his shoulder as they both watch the man they love read to his children.

* * *

West falls asleep halfway through the story. He was already well on his way downstairs. It takes Maison a little longer and Misha has to draw out the end of the book until her eyelids droop and she drifts off too. As carefully as possible, the three of them get up off of Maison’s bed and silently slip out the door. Of all the nights to be disturbed, tonight is not one. Jensen, hand still enclosed within Vicki’s, is lead down the hallway to their room.

Their room has, as he expected, a great view of the now darkened bay and islands. They have a California king sized bed of course, it’s not that easy to have sex with more than one person on a queen or just a regular king. It’s kind of impossible really. He pauses in the doorway, watching while Vicki crosses the room to the dresser and pulls out a pair of his sleep pants and an old t-shirt of Misha’s that Misha gave him a few years ago. Jensen doesn’t comment on the fact that he has a space in their dresser for his things, he can’t, and the thought alone makes his throat close-up with emotion. He’s sure there’s a spot for Danneel’s things as well.

“So Danneel and JJ are flying in tomorrow evening?” Vicki asks, completing his thought about his wife for him and tossing him his clothes.

“Yeah,” Jensen replies, catching the clothes easily, “Just in time for the weekend. She’s really excited about visiting again. JJ is excited to see Uncle Misha and Aunt Vicki, apparently last night she wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

Misha grins. “She’s adorable.” He starts tugging his shirt over his head and Jensen is momentarily frozen at how gorgeous he is. His eyes catch on the smooth contours of Misha’s chest, the sharp edges of his hipbones, and his gaze drops following the lines down until they vanish underneath the waistband of Misha’s jeans.

“I can’t wait to see how much she’s grown since we saw her a few months ago,” Vicki says, breaking Jensen out of his voyeuristic stare. She catches him staring at Misha and winks promisingly.

“She’s grown a lot, I’m really surprised. I’m excited for West and Maison to see her, they always have so much fun together,” Jensen states, swallowing down the bubble of excited anxiety rising in this throat. He manages to tear his eyes away from Misha, jolting them down to the ground as he tugs the t-shirt over his head starts tugging off his pants to put on the softer pajamas. When he looks up again Vicki has changed into a tanktop and sweatpants, looking really comfortable. She gives him a warm smile at his gaze, which quirks up into a smirk.

“Hey, I’m going to go check on the kids, don’t have too much fun without me,” Vicki says.

“We won’t,” Misha assures her, with a playful grin. After she leaves, he wanders over to Jensen, fully dressed now, yet still managing to look just as hot as ever, and tangles a hand into Jensen’s hair. Misha tugs lightly and it pulls a gasp from Jensen’s lips, the pleasant pressure causing his eyes to slide shut and he leans into the touch. Misha’s lips find his cheek, pressing softly against his stubble and his hand drops to Jensen’s shoulder, rotating him so they’re face to face.

“How are you?” Misha asks, voice soft and private, thumb smoothing circle on the ball of Jensen’s shoulder.

“Happy,” Jensen answers. He reaches forward; sliding both arms around Misha’s waist and pulling them flush together. With a peck against Misha’s waiting mouth, Jensen presses their foreheads together, releasing a warm sigh.

“Good,” Misha says, pulling back slightly to kiss him properly, hands sliding up and around to clasp his hands behind Jensen’s neck.

“I feel like you and Vicki are conspiring against me,” Jensen murmurs, when they pull apart, hands resting on Misha’s hips.

“We would _never_ ,” Misha replies in feigned offense. “We just wanna make you feel good, Jay.”

“You always do.” Jensen smiles, a little tip up of his mouth, remembering all the times the three of them have been together. Sex with just Misha is overwhelming, but sex with Vicki and Misha is an experience he will never be able to put into words. Threesomes really are their specialty.

Misha’s lips find his again, rougher this time, pressing with more intent. He licks into his mouth and Jensen opens for him, greedily enjoying the way his knees start to go weak. Two warm hands slip around his waist, and a smaller body presses up behind him. Soft lips find his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to his collarbone. Vicki. He gasps into Misha’s mouth and Vicki giggles quietly behind him. Her hands roam over Jensen’s tummy, slipping underneath his shirt and ghosting over his skin, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

“Jay?” Vicki whispers, mouth pressed against the shell of his ear.

“Mmmm?” He hums, mouth still taken over by Misha’s lips.

“Can I fuck you tonight?”

Jensen groans as a jolt of arousal shoots through him, and he rocks his hips forward into Misha’s. Pulling out of the kiss, Misha drags his teeth over Jensen’s bottom lip. He trails his open mouth down the side of Jensen’s cheek, nibbling on the side of his jaw.

“I’ll take that means yes?” Vicki asks, chuckling, her fingers slip beneath the waist band of his pants, skimming just above the hard line of his cock and then vanishing.

“God yes,” Jensen chokes out, thrusting against Misha, who is just as hard as he is and bucks back into Vicki. He’s trapped between both of them and it’s the most arousing thing he’s ever experienced.

“Do you want us to take turns fucking you?” Vicki asks, and the noise that escapes his throat is something akin to a whimpering cry and he nods enthusiastically.

“Good,” Vicki practically purrs, hot breath brushing against his ear, sending chills down his spine. Her hands move up from his hips and slide underneath his shirt all the way up over his chest. Finding his nipples, she tweaks them between her thumb and pointer finger, coaxing incoherent whimpers from Jensen’s throat. Misha watches him with wide, lust-filled eyes. His arms that were clasped around Jensen’s neck drop down, sliding over Jensen’s shoulders, down Jensen’s back to squeeze his ass.

“You can fuck him first, but I wanna open him up,” Misha says, moving his hands again, up and around to the front, rubbing at Jensen’s cock through his pants.

“Mish,” Jensen groans, arching into the touch, head falling back onto Vicki’s shoulder.

“Yeah babe?” Misha says. His hand dips below Jensen’s waistband and jacks his cock in two easy strokes, thumb rolling around in the pre-cum pooling at the tip.

“You two are gonna kill me.”

Misha chuckles, hand leaving Jensen’s pants, and resting lightly on his hip. Jensen watches Misha and Vicki make eye contact over his shoulder, and then Vicki’s warmth is gone with a light slap on his ass.

“Start opening him up, I’ll be right back. Take your time, go nice and slow. I want him to beg for it.”

Jensen groans at her words, dropping his head onto Misha’s shoulder, fingers tightening their grasp around Misha’s waist. He’s more than overwhelmed. Misha nuzzles at the side of his neck, and Jensen can feel the smile on his face.

“C’mon let’s go lay you down,” Misha states, voice muffled against Jensen’s neck. He tugs on Jensen’s side, and pulls him towards the bed.

Jensen falls easily back onto the mattress, scooting backward until he’s in the center. Misha crawls up next to him, fingers grasping at the bottom of Jensen’s t-shirt, and drawing it off of him in one fluid motion. With his left hand, Misha trails tantalizingly soft fingers up Jensen’s chest, palm arching and then flattening back down over Jensen’s nipples. Dragging his hand down Jensen’s chest, he stops just above the waistband of his sweatpants. He toys with the elastic band, flashing Jensen an embarrassingly bad flirtatious grin that coaxes a chuckle out of him.

“Just take the damn pants off,” Jensen grumbles impatiently. Misha laughs, obliging him and with a flick of his wrist starts tugging Jensen’s pants off. He palms at Jensen’s cock through his boxer briefs, fingers slipping underneath the waistband. The underwear comes off, and Misha hovers over him, hand tracing lines down Jensen’s hipbones.

“I really wanna suck you off, but Vicki will kill me if you come before she gets a chance to fuck you,” Misha muses. Jensen watches with breathless anticipation as Misha’s hand dips lower, sliding down the inside of his thigh, barely an inch from his cock.

“I promise I won’t come,” Jensen offers hopefully.

Misha pauses, twirling light circles into the soft skin on Jensen’s thigh, and raises a doubtful eyebrow at him, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Guess you gotta wait then.”

“I don’t know how I’ll survive,” Misha teases reaching over Jensen to the nearby bedside table to grab the bottle of lube.

Jensen relaxes onto his back, automatically spreading his legs further apart so Misha has easier access to his ass.

“You okay?” Misha asks seriously, situating himself between Jensen’s legs.

Jensen nods, a slight smile on his face, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Without another word, Misha pops open the lid to the bottle of lube and squirts a little onto his pointer finger, and slowly slides his finder inside Jensen.  Jensen sucks in a breath at the intrusion; it’s been a few weeks since Misha fucked him. Misha starts with a slow in-and-out thrust, twisting his finger around, slowly opening Jensen up. With his free hand, Misha alternates between sliding it up and down Jensen’s chest, toying with his nipples and casually jacking his cock. The sensations combined with the brush against his prostate on every fifth thrust of Misha’s fingers, has Jensen moaning loudly, despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. Finger two hurts a little, the stretch burns, leaving Jensen aching and impatient for Vicki’s return. He’s writhing on the mattress now, trying to fuck himself on Misha’s fingers. Misha catches onto Jensen’s desperation, placing a firm hand on his hip, holding him against his mattress.

“Just hold on a little longer, babe,” Misha says with soft smile.

“I think she’s taking so long on purpose,” Jensen breathes, groaning when Misha’s fingers brush up against his prostate.

“She probably is, she loves it when you act like a slut,” Misha chuckles.

Vicki comes back right after Misha has got three fingers easily inside Jensen. She’s wearing a blue bathrobe and smiling the moment she walks into the room.

“God, Mish he looks gorgeous,” She murmurs approvingly, as she unties the knot of the bathrobe, letting the clothing fall to the ground. Jensen almost comes at the sight of her, naked except for a dark purple strap-on and harness.

Jensen hears Misha suck in a breath, eyes practically glazing over in lust as he looks at his wife. His fingers pause their ministrations for a few seconds, too entranced by Vicki to even move.

“He’s all ready for you,” Misha says, once he finally learns how to speak again. He slides his fingers out of Jensen, leaving him achingly open. Vicki crawls onto the bed beside Misha, and pulls him in for a wet kiss.

“Thanks,” Vicki whispers against Misha’s mouth.

“What do you want me to do while you fuck him?” Misha asks.

“I want you to watch, my voyeuristic husband.”

“I can do that,” Misha squeaks out; voice an octave higher than normal.

“But no touching yourself. And Jensen? You aren’t allowed to come until he comes inside you,” Vicki orders, a grinning smirk on her face.

“O-okay,” Jensen stutters out, unsure if he’ll actually be able to wait that long, but he knows if he does the resulting orgasm will be more than worth it.

Misha moves to Jensen’s right, lying on his side a few inches away from Jensen so Vicki can take his place. She rests her hands on Jensen’s thighs at first, getting into position. She leans in, kissing him deeply. Their cocks brush together, and when Jensen groans into her mouth she grins against his lips.

“You want me to fuck you, Jay?”

“Please,” Jensen begs breathlessly.

Vicki kisses him again, and falls back onto her knees, lining up her cock against Jensen’s entrance. She thrusts in slowly, giving Jensen time to adjust to the length and fullness. Once he gives her the nod of “I’m good,” she thrusts all the way inside of him and starts up an even rhythm. It takes a couple of times for her to hit his prostate, but once she does, she hits the spot every time. Jensen whimpers at the shocks of pleasure rolling through him. At his side Misha runs his fingers in ghostly touches down Jensen’s chest. He flicks one of Jensen’s nipples at the same moment when Vicki hits his prostate and Jensen chokes out a scream. Vicki starts to slow down her thrusts, until she thrusts one last time, pulling out agonizingly slowly and falls back. She quickly takes the strap-on off, and slides her body along Jensen’s.

“You wanna eat me out while he fucks you?” She asks.

“Fuck yeah.”

“Then turn around and let me see that pretty ass,” Misha says, lightly slapping Jensen’s thigh.

Vicki moves off of Jensen and crawls in front of him, propping herself up with a few pillows so she can watch. Jensen flips over; rising to his knees, and lets out a gasp when Misha pulls him back against his chest. Misha’s hand slips around Jensen’s waist and slides down his tummy, while his mouth presses wet, soft kisses down Jensen’s neck.

“Lean forward for me,” Misha whispers.

Jensen obeys, moving forward until he’s between Vicki’s spread legs and Misha has a fucking great view of his ass.

“Is that good?” Jensen asks, voice shaky. He can’t remember the last time he’s been this strung out in pleasure.

“Perfect,” Misha says, hand sliding along the curve of Jensen’s ass.

Misha moves closer to him, presses his hands along Jensen’s sides, and then with an easy thrust, slides in. Jensen cries out, arching forward and licking his tongue into the folds of Vicki’s wet pussy. He avoids her clit at first, wanting to make her beg for it, but he’s having a hard time concentrating when Misha is hitting his prostate with every thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He can’t help but groaning against Vicki, the vibrations of his voice only turning her on more. Jensen focuses on teasing around her clit and fucking her with his tongue, drawing out huffed breaths and begging whimpers from her throat. When Jensen finally starts twirling his tongue around her clit, Vicki moans loudly, her hand rising up to tangle in his hair, tugging on the short strands. Behind him Misha is panting, getting close to orgasm from being inside him and watching Jensen pleasure Vicki.

“You look so hot fucking him, Mish. He loves when you’re inside him, he keeps moaning against my cunt,” Vicki breathes, intently watching the both of them on display in front of her.

Misha comes at her words, with a deep groan, his hips stuttering one last hard thrust into Jensen. A few seconds later Jensen follows, hands gripping Vicki’s thighs and coming all over his own chest. Misha pulls out of him, and falls to the side of them, watching while Jensen finishes Vicki off. She’s close, whining eagerly and he slides a finger into her, fucking back and forth. He messily licks at her clit until she comes with a shout, clenching around his finger.

Jensen pulls back, turning around and falling onto his back in between the both of them. He barely has a chance to breathe before Misha is on top of him, kissing Vicki’s wetness out of his mouth. Beside him, Vicki gasps, clenching his bicep.

“Fuck,” She says. 

Misha slides off of him, and gets up out of bed, crossing into the bathroom to grab something to clean them up with. Jensen and Vicki smile at each other as they both admire the view.

“I missed getting fucked by the both of you,” Jensen admits, crossing his arms above his head and arching back into the mattress.

“It’s only been a few months, Jay,” Vicki says with a teasing nudge into his ribs.

“Yeah, well, that’s a few months too long,” Jensen replies, leaning over to give her a peck on the mouth.

Misha comes out of the bathroom two small towels in his hands, wiping himself off with one as he walks back to the bed. Once he’s done he tosses one of the towels onto Jensen's tummy, and the other to Vicki. With his knee he nudges Jensen over a little so he can fall back onto the bed in-between them. He leans over on his shoulder, watching Jensen while he cleans cum off his chest. Vicki curls into Misha's side, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. When he’s done, Jensen throws the towel somewhere in the direction of the laundry basket, like Vicki did and turns to face Misha, placing a loving hand on his chest. His eyes are drooping with sleep, but there's a contented smile on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Misha asks, running his fingers through Jensen's hair. Jensen sighs into the touch.

“Well-fucked and tired.”

“Do you wanna sleep?” Vicki asks.

“Yeah, it’s probably a good idea. I’m sure you’ve got a big day planned for tomorrow,” Jensen replies, pointedly giving Misha a look.

“It’s true, the last and only time you were here it was only for the evening. You’re getting the grand Bellingham tour this weekend.”

“I’m excited, and I know Danneel can’t wait to see the city too,” Jensen replies, scooting forward to rest his forehead against Misha’s.

“She’s gonna love it, and so are you,” Vicki replies sleepily, voice muffled from behind Misha’s back.

Jensen chuckles, a glorious sound and bumps his nose against Misha, who grins at him.

“C’mon babe, let’s sleep,” Jensen says, closing the few inches between their hands and traps one of Misha’s hands within his own.

The last thing Jensen sees before closing his eyes is his favorite Misha smile. That special slight up-curve at the corners of Misha’s lips that means he’s completely at peace and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Misha wakes up first well before dawn out of habit. In the twilight the first thing he sees is Jensen’s peaceful face a few inches from his own, mouth drooping half-open, one hand folded up underneath the pillow, the other trapped loosely within Misha’s. Vicki’s arm is loosely slung around his own waist, her mouth pressed warm against his neck. Misha doesn’t want to move, no sane man would, but he has plans and in order to execute said plans he needs to get out of bed. Gently, he lifts Vicki’s arm from off of his waist and rests it behind him on the mattress scooting forward. She sighs in sleep, turning over onto her other side, unbothered by his movement. He carefully slips his hand out of Jensen’s, and then waits for movement, but none happens. Jensen’s out, and honestly, he looks pretty adorable.

Misha presses a kiss to the top of Jensen’s forehead, and slips out of bed. He tugs on his discarded sweatpants from last night and heads down the hallway, pausing by Maison’s room to check on the kids. The door creaks a little when he opens it, but when he peeks inside, both children are curled up next to each other, fast asleep, the light morning glow illuminating their faces. Misha smiles at them, closing the door, and heads downstairs.

The sun is just peeking over the mountains to the east when he enters the kitchen. The bay stretches out in front of his eyes, choppy with white-caps from the endless wind, but the sky is clear. It’s going to be a beautiful day. The first step in his plan is to heat up the water kettle and coffee pot. He may not drink coffee, but Vicki and Jensen do. With a bleary yawn, he wanders around the kitchen and dining rooms making sure all the blinds are open so that when the sun does rise, Jensen might be able to understand why Misha has fallen in love with this city. Misha pads over to the fridge, grabs a carton of eggs, spinach, and parmesan for breakfast. He’ll make toast too, just closer to wake-up time.

He’s whipping up the eggs when the water kettle screams at him from the stove. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he checks on the coffee pot which is making noises from near the window. Perfect. The eggs go in the skillet with the spinach and cheese to cook. He waits, resting his hip on the counter and staring out at the rising sun.

Small feet come running down the stairs first, two pairs of them, and they both start enthusiastically hugging his legs.

“Dada!” Maison yells, grinning up at him.

“Hi Monkey!” Misha says, ruffling the top of her hair with his hand.

“Morning daddy!” West says, smiling from his other leg.

“Morning Westie, are you two hungry?” Misha asks.

“Yeah!” They say in unison, tugging on his pant legs.

“What are you making?” West asks, standing on tiptoes to try and see into the frying pan.

“Scrambled eggs and toast! Does that sound good?”

“Yes!” They say, grinning in excitement. Misha steps away from the counter and they follow him

“Where’s Momma?” Maison asks, blue eyes wide as she stares up at Misha.

“She’s still sleeping, so is Uncle Jensen. They’ll be down soon, do you wanna help me surprise them and get things ready for breakfast?” Misha asks, hoping the change of subject will engage the kids for a few minutes before they start their bout of early morning craziness.

“I’ll get the forks!” West yells, running over cabinet where the utensils are stored.

“Maison, how about you put the napkins on the table? We need one at each chair, so get five.”

“Napins,” Maison says with a firm nod. She follows her brother over to the cabinets and pulls the bottom one out, grabbing a handful of napkins. Misha turns back to the stove to flip the eggs, watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye. So far so good. He hums one of the local bands folk-y songs under his breath while he sprinkles some seasoning onto the food, glancing over every minute or so to make sure West and Maison aren’t knocking something. He’s so engrossed in multi-tasking he doesn’t hear Vicki and Jensen come into the kitchen. Vicki wraps her arms around him, kissing his cheek, and he jumps a little.

“Morning,” she says sweetly.

He turns around, admiring the way the light coming in from the window brings out the gold in her brown eyes. He slides his arms up around her neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

“Morning.”

She pulls away, a soft smile on her face, and nudges Misha with her hip towards the dining room where Jensen is standing with a sort of dazed look on his face. West and Maison are hugging him, and sightlessly he pats the top of their heads. They see Vicki and run to her, practically knocking her over with their force of the hugs. Misha doesn’t understand what’s gotten into them today.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Misha teases, wrapping an arm around Jensen’s waist. “Like the view?”

Jensen nods, an easy smile spreading onto his face as the sun finally makes its leap over the top of Mt. Baker, illuminating the entire bay in a golden hue. Across the bay Lummi Island lights up in a spray of purple and pinks, the colors reflecting off the surface of the water like a painting. “I can definitely see why you fell in love with it here.”

Misha turns to look at him, watching sunbeams dance across the freckles on his cheeks. He tugs a little on Jensen’s waist, rotating Jensen towards him for a moment to press a chaste kiss against his mouth.

“Just wait until I take you to one of the local breweries, you might end up moving here,” Misha says.

Jensen groans against his mouth, “Oh god, craft beer. I can’t wait.”

“Breakfast first, Unkie Jensen!” West says, pushing his way between Misha and Jensen and tugging on Jensen’s pant legs. Misha lets West in, walking back over to the stove to check on the eggs and to put the bread into the toaster for toast.

“Yeah, yeah buddy, breakfast first,” Jensen replies, bending down to pick West up and hold him against his hip. “What do you wanna drink? Orange juice?”

West shakes his head vigorously, “Coffee!”

Vicki laughs from nearby the stove where she is sipping at a cup of coffee, “Not yet, West, wait a few years. I promise you probably won’t even like it.”

“Unkie Jensen, do you like coffee?” West asks.

“I do,” Jensen says, heading over to the coffee maker, West in tow, to get himself a cup of coffee while it is still warm.

“Dada doesn’t like coffee, he says it tastes like, “shit,” West says, scrunching up his face and giggling.

“Hey,” Misha protests, “I said it tasted like poop, not the naughty word.”

“But I like the naughty word better!” West argues, squinting at Misha from across the room.

“West, remember you’re not allowed to say naughty words,” Jensen says, frowning at West.

“I know, but it’s a funny word,” West giggles burying his head into Jensen’s shoulder.

“I tried,” Jensen mouths over West’s shoulder at Misha.

Misha shrugs and rolls his eyes. “It’s alright, he’ll learn eventually.”

“So you want orange juice, bug?” Vicki asks West.

“Yes Momma, Maison wants orange juice too!” West says, grinning at Vicki from Jensen’s arms.

“Alright, we’ll let Uncle Jensen take the juice to the table okay? Go sit down and wait for Dada to finish making breakfast,” Vicki says.

The four of them crowd around the table, Maison next to Vicki, West next to Jensen, leaving an empty space on the corner for Misha between West and Vicki.

The sun is well-over the horizon when Misha brings the food to the table; a pile of eggs and a small stack of toast, each one covered in a good amount of butter. Breakfast goes without much excitement, though West does end up spilling his glass of orange juice in his lap and has to leave the table early so Vicki can give him a bath and change his clothes. Misha and Jensen lead Maison up the stairs to get changed once the three of them are finished eating, each holding one of her hands.

“Dada I wanna wear the gween pans!” Maison says when they reach her room.

“Why is that?” Misha asks, bending down next to her.

“It’s my favorit!” Maison says, grinning up at Jensen who basically melts on the spot because he understands _why_ it’s her favorite color.

“Alright Mais, you can wear your green pants. What shirt do you want to wear?”

“Puple!”

“Purple!” Misha says, walking over to the closet to get Maison’s clothes for her.

“Do you wanna go get ready while I get her ready?” Misha asks Jensen who is leaning on the doorframe, staring at the two of them with an adoring look in his eyes.

“What? Yeah, sure,” Jensen replies with a soft smile.

“No!!!!” Maison yells, running to wrap her arms around Jensen right leg. “I don wan Unkie Jensen to leaf!”

“Hey, hey it’s okay I’m not leaving I’m just going down the hall to see Momma, I’ll be right back I promise,” Jensen says, kneeling down next to her and giving her a hug.

“Okay, hurrwe,” Maison says with a nod and a cheeky grin.

“Yes ma’am,” Jensen says, rising to his feet and saluting her.

With a little difficulty everyone is ready to go within the hour, Maison last of course, having a fit right before they walk out the door because she won’t put on her shoes. Misha gives up and lets her walk barefoot to the car. Misha helps her into the car seat, and Jensen buckles up West, leaving Vicki watching them near the front door with a glowing smile on her face.

“Boulevard first?” Vicki asks, raising an eyebrow at Misha and Jensen in question.

“Sure, I’ll take my car too though, so we can go to the brewery afterwards and then meet you at the airport to pick up Danneel and JJ,”

“Sounds good,” Vicki says, flashing the both of them a grin, climbing into the driver’s seat of their van.

Jensen and Misha slide into Misha’s compact car. Misha automatically rolls down the windows, grabbing his sunglasses out of the glove compartment and pushing them up over his eyes. He frowns a little at Jensen’s slight down-trodden face, and raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Is it a good idea to have the windows down?” Jensen asks quietly. He doesn’t meet Misha’s gaze, ashamed that he is still even worried about fans seeing them together outside of a convention setting. He knows that he shouldn’t be worried, they’re obviously friends, which means they are _allowed_ to go places together. The issue is he knows how everyone will interpret this, and he’s not sure if he is or will ever be ready for the fall-out.

“Hey,” Misha says, reaching over and grabbing one of Jensen’s hands from where they are resting on his lap. “It’s okay. I’m fine with how everything is now, with you and me, no one needs to know anything more than we want them to. And if you need more time, I’ll give you as much time as you need. Baby steps, Jay.”

Jensen nods, arching his hands and sliding his fingers between Misha’s. “What if I’m never ready?”

“We don’t ever have to come out and tell them if you don’t want to. The reason I love you isn’t because I want the whole world to know, I love you because you make my life and my family better, and I know that my family and I do the same for you. We can just be us, and you know, slowly be more open about each other.”

Jensen turns to look at him, squeezing Misha’s hand a little. “How?”

Misha shrugs. “When we go sailing on Sunday, celebrating Dean and Cas’ little victory and my birthday, we can have Vicki or Danneel take another sunset picture of us. Let everyone know you spent the weekend with me.” Misha’s lips tilt up into a smirk, “They don’t have to know you’re going to spend half of it _in bed_ with me.”

“Alright,” Jensen chuckles, “Sounds like a plan.”

“You okay?” Misha asks softly, leaning across the seat and bumping his nose against Jensen’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jensen replies, rotating his head to face Misha. He closes the distance between them, pressing his lips gently against Misha’s.

A quiet bubbly laugh leaves his throat when he pulls away, and he squeezes Misha’s hand again, before releasing it so Misha can drive. “Show me your new home, babe.”

Misha grins, reaching over to roll the windows back up, but Jensen stops him with a hand on his thigh. “Leave ‘em.”

“Baby steps?” Misha asks, shifting the car into reverse out of the driveway.

“Yeah,” Jensen says, leaning into the seat, closing his eyes and letting the salty air from the bay rush in over his face, “Baby steps.

* * *

Boulevard Park doesn’t seem to be busy on Friday mornings, only a few families with young children playing in the play area, and a couple of joggers winding around the boardwalk path, decked out in nylon running gear. Jensen is thankful for the lack of people; he assumes that’s why Vicki suggested they go here first knowing his uneasiness to be in proximity of the Collins’ family when potential fans could be lingering around. The drive to the park is short, only a quick ten minute drive down the hill and through the eclectic suburb of Fairhaven. Misha rounds a tight corner, heading down a slightly steeper hill; Jensen is met with a landscape view of the islands in the distance and the choppy azure bay sparkling in the summer sun. A grin manifests itself onto his face, and he reaches over pressing a warm hand onto Misha’s shoulder.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Misha replies, “It really is.”

They pull up next to Vicki in the parking lot in front of the play structure. She’s already in the process of getting the kids out of their car seats and onto the ground to go play. Jensen surveys the area, noticing a small bayside coffee shop a hundred feet from the play area, and a large filled in sandy area next to the lapping waves where a man is playing catch with his golden retriever. He pulls his sunglasses out of his pocket, and steps out of the car, wandering over to the van.

“Need some help?” He asks Vicki.

“I’m good,” She says with a grateful smile. He watches her lift a smiling and kicking Maison out of the car, while West bounds from his car seat and takes off towards the shore. West pauses shoes covered in sand, and waves behind him at the four of them.

Misha comes up behind Jensen, resting an easy hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon I think West wants us to follow him.”

As much as Misha’s touch relaxes him, he still feels strangely vulnerable out here in the open. But so far no one has said anything or screeched at them, so his anxiety has lessened. A few strangers have given them polite nods and soft smiles, but that’s it.

West grabs his hand once they reach the sand area, tugging him down towards the rock-covered shore.

“Unkie Jensen, I can skip rocks, watch!”

West bends over, filtering through a handful of rocks at his feet until he finds a large, somewhat round one and tosses it, flicking his wrist, into the bay. It bounces once and then plops underneath the water. He frowns at the failed attempt, and turns to Jensen.

“I can do it, I have before! Dada showed me!”

“I believe you, buddy, but lemme show you a little trick,” Jensen says. He squats down next to West, shoes slipping a little on the rocks and digs through a few at his feet until he finds two smaller almost identical rocks. He hands one to West and rolls his own pebble around in his palm, getting the feel of it. West watches carefully, eyes wide and mimicking every single one of Jensen’s movements. He adjusts the stone’s placement between West’s tiny fingers.

“Okay, now lower your hand a little, yeah there you go, and then flick your wrist like you did before when you let it go,” Jensen explains.

He demonstrates a perfect skip, the rock bouncing one, two, three, four, five times and then drops underneath the water.

West giggles and tries it himself, launching the stone into the air and spinning around in a circle. His is less successful, only two skips, but it works and he grins up at Jensen.

“Thanks Unkie Jensen!”

Jensen rises back to his feet, quirking up a little smile at him, “No problem, buddy.”

West runs off to the play structure behind him and Jensen follows, walking back up the slight hill to stand next to Misha. Jensen can see Vicki on the other side, helping Maison look through makeshift ship portholes. West runs up the steps and slides down the slide, laughing almost maniacally when his feet touch the ground again. Then he’s up again and running around the other side to go down the second slide.

“I love watching you with my kids,” Misha says softly.

They’re not touching, but standing close enough that if Jensen wanted to he could reach over and grab Misha’s hand. Jensen doesn’t reach over but he does look at Misha, whose sunglasses are hiding the expression on his face, but the soft smile on his lips speaks volumes.

“Yeah?”

Misha nods, swallowing thickly. “Yeah. You just… fit seamlessly into our lives, you and Danneel both. I honestly don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Mish,” Jensen says, leaning over and bumping his shoulder into Misha’s. “Don’t go all sappy on me.”

“I can’t help it, I guess I just love you too much,” Misha says with an over-emphasized shrug of his shoulders.

Jensen chuckles, knocking his head lightly against the side of Misha’s, “Yeah, I love you too.”

Vicki walks over to them, a giggling Maison clinging to her hand.

“Are you two saying love confessions without me? I’m offended,” She teases, turning to Jensen, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Nah,” Jensen replies, slipping his hand into her free one. “We were just saving the best for last.”

“I was telling him how much I love seeing him interact with the kids, and then kinda got all emotional,” Misha explains.

“It _is_ endearing, they love you so much, and so do I,” Vicki says, squeezing Jensen’s hand.

“Aww,” Jensen says, “I love you too.”

The three adults all look at each, gross with their triad of loving stares; Vicki’s fingers tangled with Jensen’s, and Misha and Jensen’s shoulders pressed together. Maison breaks their gazes, with a firm tug on Vicki’s hand. “Maaaammmmma, I play more.”

“C’mon monkey, I’ll take you. Let’s let momma have a break so she can talk to Uncle Jensen,” Misha says taking Maison’s hand from Vicki and swooping her up into his arms. She starts squealing, and he puts her on his shoulders, running around to the front of the play structure so they can go down the slide together.

Vicki and Jensen watch from the sidelines, both keeping an eye on West, making sure he doesn’t fall off anything and hurt himself. Out of the two children he is the problem child, always finding creative ways to be mischievous and make his parents’ lives more difficult. He is five years old though, so the troublesome attitudes only make sense. Jensen knows that when JJ and Maison reach West’s age, they’ll probably be just as bad if not worse.

“What do you think of it here so far?” Vicki asks, turning her gaze away from where Misha is scolding West for antagonizing his little sister, to briefly at look at Jensen.

“It’s beautiful and peaceful. I get why you moved here. It’s not a small town, but it still has that kind of feel, at least from what I am gathering. Misha seems rather smitten with it.”

“We both are,” Vicki says, returning a fond gaze to Misha who has managed to calm the children into being somewhat civil with each other, though West is having a silent temper tantrum marching around the playground with a grumpy look on his face. “Sometimes unexpected places turn into the ideal home. We’d never considered Washington, but after living here for a year, we both fell in love and knew we wanted to stay here as long as we could.”

“It seems like a good fit for you guys,” Jensen replies. He looks to his right, gazing out across the sparkling expanse of blue. Tall sailboats drift in the wind, and speedboats zoom over the white caps, bouncing on the surf. The midday sun is warm on his face, and he doesn’t understand _how_ , but the air almost smells fresher here; more natural.

West comes up beside him, grabbing onto Jensen fingers with his smaller ones, and tugs him back towards the beach.

“Let’s throw rocks!” West yells, trying to lug Jensen away from the play area and back down towards the water.

“West, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. There are a lot of little kids down there and we don’t accidentally want to hit anyone do we?” Jensen says, bending down to his level, and pointing at all the small kids lingering around the water’s edge.

“Okay, Unkie Jensen,” West says defeated, “Can you push me down the slide?” He asks, a small smile returning to his face.

“Lead the way, kiddo,” Jensen says, squeezing West’s hand.

A half hour passes and Maison taps out of the play area, wandering back over to Vicki, her hand loosely clutched in Misha’s.

“Momma, I’m hungreee,” Maison whines, looking up at Vicki.

“Think it’s time for a lunch break?” Vicki asks Misha.

“Yeah, I’m sure West is hungry too,” Misha agrees.

“Are you two gonna head to Aslan?” Vicki asks, “That will give you enough time to hang out for a bit before Danneel gets here.”

“If that’s alright, but we can stay if you need help,” Misha says.

Vicki chuckles, switching her gaze from Misha to Maison, who has spotted an empty picnic table and it already trying to climb up onto the seat, “I think I got it handled. They’ll be hyper after they eat but with enough playing they should calm down some.”

“Okay, see you in a few hours,” Misha says with a soft smile. He presses a lingering kiss against her mouth.

Misha manages to convince West to stop playing for at least fifteen minutes and eat some lunch with Vicki and Maison. Once the children are settled, eagerly eating their food, Jensen and Misha take their leave.

A laugh bubbles out of Misha’s throat once they get to the car, the sun shining on his face, giddy at the prospect of showing Jensen more of his beautiful town.

* * *

In the early afternoon Aslan is, thankfully, mostly deserted. They are a few other people mingling around in the small brewery, talking and laughing over pints and cups of sweet potato fries and fresh kale salads. A young, college-aged waitress greets them at the door, informing them that they can sit wherever they want. Misha leads Jensen to the lengthy bar, and they sit down at two seats near the corner. A menu is brought to them, and Jensen rhythmically taps his fingers on the stiff paper, scanning both the beers and food offered.

“Hey,” Misha says, gently. He reaches over, covering Jensen’s hand with his own. “Take a deep breath, it’s okay.”

Jensen breathes out a heavy smile and smiles. He rotates his palm curving his fingers between Misha’s. “I’m gonna hold your hand for strength,” Jensen says.

“Just for strength?” Misha teases.

Jensen bangs his knee into Misha’s, “Shut up,” he laughs. “What should I get?”

“I don’t know, I’ve heard the Dawn Patrol and the Bellingham Brown are both good, but you’re the one who actually enjoys beer,” Misha states with a grin. He flips to the short cider menu, gazing at the choices, before flipping back to food.

After debating on whether or not to get a sampler, Jensen settles on the classic Bellingham Brown, and Misha orders a cider. They split a kale salad and each order a plate of rockfish tacos.

Behind the bar there is a view of the brew house, a dozen silver tall tanks and fermentors. A few people wearing Aslan clothing roam about. Misha points one of the men out, tall with dark hair and a scruffy beard, “That’s Jack Lamb, he’s the owner.”

Jensen watches as Jack wanders around behind the glass, checking barrels and fidgeting with nozzles on the fermentors. He disappears for a moment and then reappears on their side of the glass, walking over to the kitchen and talking to one of the servers.

“If he’s not too busy, I wonder if he’d be willing to talk to me. I’ve been thinking about starting my own brewery you know,” Jensen says.

“I know, you’re really excited about the prospect, you’ve told me three times,” Misha teases, winking at Jensen, then continues seriously, “I’ve talked to him a few times, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Misha says, squeezing Jensen’s hand.

Jensen waits until Jack walks by, back towards the back room, and Jensen taps him on the shoulder stopping him.

“Hey, my name is Jensen, and I heard you’re the owner of Aslan?” Jensen asks, holding out his hand towards Jack.

“Yeah, I’m Jack, nice to meet you,” Jack says with a chipper smile, giving Jensen a firm handshake.

“I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the brewery itself. I’m thinking of starting one myself, down in Austin, and I was wondering if you had any advice.”

Jack grins, plopping down onto the bar stool next to Jensen, excitement written all over his face. “Well first off, Austin would be a great place to start up. You’d be really successful I’m sure; it’s a great city for beer, one of the best I’ve been too honestly. Though, since you’ve got places like 512 and Zilker down there, you’d be up against some competition. I’d suggest getting a large place, play around with ideas, find a good brew master, and most importantly? Be unique; that’s what sells.”

“Awesome,” Jensen says, “Thanks.” He finishes off his drink with a gulp, and Jack points at his glass.

“Can I get you another?”

“Sure,” Jensen says, a pleased grin on his face.

They finish off their food, and Jack orders them both another drink on the house, a Northwest Red for Jensen and a local cider for Misha, before heading back into the brew house to continue his job.

Jensen’s cell rings a few seconds after the waitress brings them the bill.

“It’s Danneel,” Jensen sing-songs at Misha with a boyish grin.

“Hey babe, are you here?” Jensen says, answering the phone while Misha pays for their tab, thanking the waitress with a polite smile and an extra nice tip.

“Yep, we just landed. Remember how JJ sometimes has troubles with her ears when flying?”

“Yeah?”

“She did great this time, no pain at all and she kept looking down at the bay, clapping and saying, “Daddy!”

“Oh my god that’s adorable,” Jensen gushes, “I can’t wait to see you two.”

“Soon, we’re just getting off the plane.” She sounds ecstatic over the phone and over the slight static Jensen can hear JJ giggling excitedly. The sound of her adorable little voice shoots a rush of warmth into his heart, and the need to hug both her and Danneel absolutely slays him.

“Okay, we’ll be there in… I think like fifteen minutes,” Jensen states, shooting Misha an unsure shrug, Misha gives him a thumbs up and motions out towards the exit.

“Good. I’ll see you soon,” Danneel says.

The conversation ends and Jensen is beaming, practically jumping into the car. Misha jerks his head towards Jensen, flashing him a bright smile and slamming his foot on the gas, zooming down the street.

* * *

Vicki pulls in next to them in the parking lot a few seconds after Jensen and Misha arrive, and the five of them pile out of the cars. Jensen and Misha quickly help Vicki unbuckling the kids; Vicki takes West’s hand and Jensen and Misha both grab one of Maison’s. Vicki spots Danneel first as she rounds the corner near the baggage claim, JJ waddling beside her.

“Dani,” Vicki breathes, a grin flashing onto her face.

Danneel waves at them, her smile brilliant in the summer sun streaking through the windows. When JJ spots Jensen, she squeals, and lets go of Danneel’s hand, rushing towards Jensen in a wobble-run. Jensen and Misha both pause, and Jensen kneels down, dropping Maison’s hand momentarily to open his arms. JJ runs into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. Vicki greets Danneel first, leaving West at Misha’s side, sliding her arms around Danneel’s waist, tugging her forward into a tight hug.

“I missed you,” Vicki murmurs, mouth pressed against the shell of Danneel’s ear.

“I missed you too,” Danneel says, pulling back to press their foreheads together. Vicki raises one hand, caressing the side of  Danneel’s cheek and closes the distance between them. She presses her lips gently against Danneel’s, the barest touch, and then slides both of her arms around Danneel’s neck, deepening the kiss.

“MSSHHHA” JJ yells, spotting Misha from around the curve of Jensen’s shoulder.

“Hey JJ!” Misha says. She runs to him, almost tripping over her feet a couple of times. He meets her halfway, kneeling down right when she tumbles into his arms. Jensen rises back to his feet, smiling fondly at Misha and JJ. He takes ahold of West and Maison’s hands, bringing them with him to see Danneel. He gives her a brief peck on the lips, and the children gather around her legs, hugging her.

After Danneel’s suitcase and JJ’s car seat come down the baggage claim, the four of them head towards the parking lot, the children walking between them, small hands clasped in their larger ones. Jensen looks around at his family, a fond smile on his face. Each person in their happy foursome brings something different and essential to his life. Danneel is his rock; she keeps him grounded when he gets lost. She’s his light when he needs a pick-me-up and he knows that he is hers too. A bond like theirs is strong and sometimes it amazes him how much he loves her.  Vicki is the first shot you take after you’re already tipsy, she keeps him on his toes, surprising him when he least expects it in the best ways possible. She makes him feel at peace too, with her gentle way of loving him, not overly forward but just enough that he knows she does. Misha though is the first sparks of red-orange light that blossom at sunset.

When Jensen first met him, he had three initial thoughts about Misha:

  1. Weird
  2. Attractive
  3. Exciting.



To say Misha brightened and intensified his life would be an understatement. Misha opened him up to being more open with himself, with what he wants, and broke down his wall of shyness he built up over so many years of trying to be the perfect son and the perfect man media thought he should be. Misha makes him laugh like no one ever has; he draws this childlike giggle out of Jensen’s throat, a melodious thing that bubbles up in moments of incandescent happiness. Without the three of them Jensen has no idea what his life would be like. He can’t even imagine not loving one of them, the thought alone makes his gut twist into knots of anxiety until he pushes the thought out of his mind and focuses on the fact that they are in his life, and that he has nothing to worry about.  

He’s lucky, really fucking lucky.

When they reach the car, Vicki and Misha put all the kids into the car, but change West’s position to the far back seat so JJ can sit behind Vicki and in view of Danneel just in case she gets anxious or upset on the short drive back to the house.

“Sorry Jay, she’s riding with me. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do,” Vicki states, smirking as she climbs into the driver’s seat. Danneel jumps into the passenger side, giggling and craning her neck to talk to the three children sitting behind her. Jensen laughs at the two of them, as they drive away; already enthusiastically talking to each other about God knows what. He’s pretty sure Vicki is going to retell Danneel the story of their escapades from last night on the way home. No doubt the both of them are already plotting a dozen ways to drive him and Misha crazy later this evening after the kids are all in bed.

He can’t wait. When those two get together the sexual activities they cook up always are worth the wait.

* * *

They all converge into the Collins’ living room, curling up in various couches, the kids all playing with toys on the soft cream carpet. Vicki and Danneel crowd into the circular blue love seat together, their legs crisscrossing and tangling, Danneel’s head resting on Vicki’s shoulder. Jensen and Misha fall onto the couch, comfortably bumping shoulders, and sitting close enough to press their thighs together.

“So what do you wanna do for dinner?” Vicki asks.

Across from the two of them Vicki and Danneel are holding hands, looking absolutely fucking adorable. Jensen’s chest feels warm at the sight of Danneel looking so happy to be close to Vicki, to be touching her.

“I don’t know, I don’t really feel like cooking and I doubt you do,” Misha answers. His fingers are toying with a stray thread on the inseam on the inside of Jensen’s lower thigh, a seemingly unstated invitation to hold his hand, which Jensen happily accepts. He moves his hand over to cover Misha’s, slipping the soft pads of his fingers into the slightly open spaces between Misha’s. Misha looks over at him, a soft smile on his lips, rotating their hands, so he can properly hold Jensen’s hand.

“Westie, what do you want for dinner?” Jensen asks West who is sitting near his feet putting together a massive tower of Legos.

West pauses, a red Lego in his hand, eyebrows crinkling in thought and then starts giggling, “Pizza!”

On the other side of the room Danneel and Vicki make eye contact, and nod, agreeing with West, “Pizza sounds good,” Danneel says.

“JJ, Maison is pizza okay with you?” Jensen asks his daughter and Maison. They are sitting cross-legged on the floor a few feet away from West, flipping through small picture books. In unison they look up at him.

“PIZAH!” Maison yells, and JJ joins her and together they form a chorus of, “Piza, piza!”

“Alright pizza it is, I’ll call Övn and make a pick-up order. Pepperoni for the kids and do you guys want to try the Tomaat? It’s this really great vegetarian pizza we always get,” Misha explains.

“That sounds delicious,” Danneel replies.

“Yeah, I trust your pizza judgment, Mish,” Jensen says, squeezing Misha’s hand when he gets up to find the number for the restaurant.

Within the hour the seven of them are gathered around the table enjoying delicious, local wood-fired pizza from one of Misha and Vicki’s favorite restaurants. West is gobbling his pepperoni down like a small, wild animal, while Maison and JJ take minuscule bites of their cut-up pieces. The entire affair goes swimmingly with no large messes other than a blotchy marinara stain on the front of Maison’s shirt from when she missed her mouth. Vicki and Danneel take the kids upstairs to get into their pajamas while Jensen and Misha clean the dirty dishes, Misha washing and Jensen drying. They’re in perfect view of the setting sun, the window out the kitchen positioned perfectly towards the view of Lummi and Portage Islands, where the golden orb dips beneath the green trees.

Jensen goes back and forth between gazing out at the scenery and watching the rays of light flicker on Misha’s face, bathing him in an almost angelic glow. Alright, that’s character bleed, he needs to chill out. But for real, Misha looks gorgeous, standing in his bare feet, washing dishes with the light breeze coming in from the window ruffling his hair as he hums a Duran Duran song under his breath, and swaying his hips to the imaginary beat. Jensen lightly hip-checks him to the side, startling Misha out of his dancing daydream and he fumbles with the plate a little in his hands, shooting Jensen a confused look.

“You look gorgeous, you know?” Jensen states. He nudges at Misha’s side with his elbow while he finishes drying the glass in his hand.

“What, while doing dishes?” Misha asks a playful smile on his lips.

“Yeah, but I mean, you’re so comfortable and at home here… and I feel at home here with you and with Vicki and Danneel and the kids, and --”

“And you’re rambling,” Misha teases, blue eyes twinkling in the bright orange reflection.

“I’m just really happy, and I love you a lot,” Jensen says, darting his eyes away from Misha’s to stare out at the sunset in front of him. He rests the now fully-dried plate down on the counter in front of him, leaning up against it, a sigh leaving his chest.

“Me too,” Misha says softly. The plate he was washing drops from his hands into the soapy water with a dull clunk. He dries his hands with the towel hanging off the rack by the oven, and slips ghosting fingertips around Jensen’s hips, behind him, pressing warm lips against the nape of his neck.

“I love you.” Kiss. “So fucking much.” Kiss.

Jensen cranes his neck around, rotating in Misha’s grasp so they’re face-to-face. He moves his hands in a slow glide up Misha’s chest to wrap his arms around Misha’s neck, fingers toying with the short hairs on the back of Misha’s neck. His lips meet Misha’s with a soft wet sound, sliding together smoothly. Sea-salt air ghosts across their cheeks as they kiss, and Jensen feels himself slowly getting high when Misha slips his tongue into his mouth. He tastes like the pear cider they had at dinner. Jensen nips at Misha’s bottom lip, and then drops his mouth down to the corner of his jaw, sucking on the pulse point beneath his left ear. Misha groans against him, fingers tightening on his hips, slipping a hand down to palm at Jensen’s ass. Jensen gasps at the contact and arches into him, fitting his mouth back over Misha’s. They’re going too fast though for right now. Jensen doesn’t want to dry hump against Misha’s hips like a teenager until he comes, sunsets aren’t right for that. He just wants to kiss him.

Jensen pulls back a bit. Their hips are still pressed together, and he can feel Misha half-hard against him, but he sets a slow pace of the soft moving of their mouths together. Misha, thankfully, understands his body language, moving his hands back up to Jensen’s hips from his ass, instead moving his thumbs in slow circles underneath Jensen’s shirt against the top of his hipbones.

Misha pulls away first, hair gloriously fucked up from Jensen’s hands. He quirks an eyebrow at Jensen, tugging on his hip to get Jensen to follow him. Jensen does, grabbing a hold of Misha’s fingers. Misha walks him out to the patio, the sliding glass door opening with a squeak and Jensen is met with a rush of chilly fresh air. Misha avoids the two wooden chairs on the porch and heads to the balcony edge, crossing his arms over the railing, and looking out at the bay. Jensen pauses, a few feet away, watching the smooth ripples the wind makes in Misha’s hair. He walks forward, choosing to stand behind Misha, wrapping his arms around his lower torso and resting his chin on Misha’s shoulder.

They stay like that until the sun dips all the way beneath the islands, fading from a dark orange to a deep purple and then blacking out and leaving only the distant flickering of the lights from the marina across town. Once the light disappears the wind turns icy, rising goosebumps on both his and Misha’s forearms.

“Let’s go back in, Vicki and Danneel probably want help with the kids,” Jensen says, squeezing Misha around his waist. Misha nods, then steps back further into Jensen’s arms, grabbing the lower meat of Jensen’s arms where they are wrapped around his waist. He traps Jensen against him, turning around and playfully walking forward, making Jensen stumble after him, throwing Jensen into a giggling fit. They re-enter the house laughing, Jensen practically tripping over his own feet, as Misha tugs him forward. When they both look up, they are met with a smiling Danneel and Vicki, standing in the kitchen sipping at glasses of wine, while the children run around in their pajamas around them.

“You having fun?” Vicki asks, playfully.

“Lots,” Misha answers. Then he flips himself around in Jensen’s arms, surprising him with a short kiss on the mouth, and then running away to chase after West who is skipping down the hallway with a foam sword in his hand.

Jensen looks up at Vicki and Danneel, still giggling a little. He walks over to the two of them, and almost trips again when he notices Danneel’s changed appearance. Her hair is slightly tangled at the ends, lips swollen red, a sprightly blush on her cheeks. She meets his eyes, and his own lightly reddened cheeks with a smile.

“Can I have some?” He asks, not sure if he’s asking for Vicki’s kisses or a taste of the wine.

“Of course,” She answers, holding out the glass of wine to him.

He takes a gracious sip, savoring the bitter taste of alcohol mixed with sweet raspberry. It glides smoothly down his throat, and he hands the glass back to Danneel.

“Thanks.”

He can see Vicki watching him out of the corner of his eye, easily sipping wine from her glass as if she’s innocent to the low thrum of arousal pumping in his veins.

“You want a glass, Jensen?” She asks, motioning towards the half-empty bottle.

“Maybe,” he answers. He steps forward, sliding his fingers along the top of her hand that is holding the glass. With his other hand, he brushes a stray strip of hair behind her ear, the pads of his fingers ghosting down her soft cheek. He presses his lips against hers with the intent to tease her just a little, dragging his teeth over the plump edge of her bottom lip like he knows she loves. She sighs into the kiss, following his mouth when he tries to pull away, and he hears Danneel inhale sharply next to him, clearly enjoying what she’s seeing.

The kids really need to go to sleep.

Unluckily for the adults, the three children decide that tonight is a night for not going to sleep early. Possibly due to the new guests in the house, and the excitement that exceeds normal standards, West, Maison, and JJ, are up and running/wobbling around the house until nearly ten o’clock. JJ and Maison cave first, younger and more susceptible to sleep; Danneel and Misha help them up to Maison’s room. The two girls pass out almost instantly in Maison’s bed, curling around each other in sleep in such an adorable fashion Danneel can’t help but taking a few pictures of them.

This leaves Vicki and Jensen downstairs trying to convince West that it’s time for sleep, not running around the house with a foam sword and screeching like he’s going into some medieval battle. Jensen plays along; acting the victim for West’s little game, miming death when West stabs him in the side with the plush sword. He crumples to the ground in mock death, and West collapses on top of him, giggling and hitting him in the face with the sword.

“Westie,” Jensen gasp through his own bought of laughter, “Don’t you wanna sleep?”

“Nope Unka Jensen, you gotta catch me first!” West yells, jumping off of Jensen and taking off down the hallway. Jensen struggles up to his feet, following West.. He rounds the corner to find a giggling West captured in Vicki’s arms, the sword lying a few feet away on the hardwood floor.

“Momma caught me,” West says, grinning with all his teeth at Jensen.

“I see that, let’s go to bed squirt. You don’t wanna be tired when we go to the park again tomorrow,” Jensen says, ruffling West’s hair with his hand. West grabs one of his hands on the way up the stairs, and takes Vicki’s with the other.

“We’re going to the park again tomorrow?” West asks.

“Yep, we’re gonna show JJ some fun spots to play!” Vicki explains, smiling down at West.

“Okay Momma.”

West releases their hands once they get to his room, running and leaping onto his bed, burying his face in the pile of blankets.

“Do you want a story?” Vicki asks, leaning against the doorframe with Jensen at her side.

“No, but I want Dada to tuck me in!” West demands. He is an adorable little monster, hair sticking up in tufts around his head, arms folded neatly across the blanket. He might have been wide-awake a few minutes ago, but he’s way past his bedtime and Jensen can see that in the slight droop of his eyelids.

“I’ll go get him,” Jensen says, resting his hand lightly on Vicki’s shoulder.

He walks the short way down the hall to the master bedroom, stalling in the doorway when he sees Danneel and Misha standing in the middle of the room, making out. They’re both already half-undressed, Danneel wearing only a pretty pair of pink and black lacy bra and panties, and Misha shirtless, with sweatpants hung low on his hips. He leans up against the door, silently watching them, a low burn of arousal in his gut. One of Misha’s hands is curled in Danneel’s hair, the other placed firmly on the small of her hip, pulling her firmly against him. Danneel’s palm slides down his jaw, and Jensen is transfixed by the easy rock of her hips as she grinds against Misha. Their lips part, and Danneel trails her mouth down the long ling of Misha’s neck, coaxing a whimper from his throat and Jensen nearly forgot why he came in here. He hates to interrupt, but he knows that if West doesn’t get to sleep, this is as far as they will get tonight. He clears his throat, and they both break out of their enraptured states to look at him; Danneel meets his eyes with a twinkle of mischief in her own.

“Why are you standing over there?” Danneel asks softly, “Get in here.”

Jensen chuckles softly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I will, but…uhm Mish, West wants you to tuck him in.”

“Damn cockblocking kids,” Misha laughs. He pulls apart from Danneel, visibly hard and lets out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be right back; don’t get too frisky without me.”

“Oh we won’t,” Danneel assures him, “I wasn’t done with you.”

Misha gives her thumbs up and leaves the room. Jensen walks to Danneel, wrapping an arm around her waist, and kissing her soundly on the lips.

“You look so good,” he whispers against her mouth. She smirks, pecking him on the mouth, and slides a hand up and down his back. “Thanks babe.”

“Have you and Vicki planned out tonight?” Jensen asks curiously.

“Loosely. I just know she wants you to fuck her and I want Misha to fuck me, and we’ll go from there,” Danneel states, with a cute shrug. Jensen bites his lip to keep from groaning at the thought of being inside Vicki and watching Misha inside Danneel. It’s too much, and he really hopes West isn’t too obstinate about sleeping tonight.

“I can’t wait,” Jensen says, murmuring his agreement

“You wanna get undressed a little?” Danneel asks, idly toying with the buttons of his shirt.

“Sure.” He starts to move his hands to start unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, but Danneel grabs his wrists, stopping him.

“Let me.” Her deft fingers quickly undo the buttons. She kisses him as she pushes the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She slides her hands over the tops of his shoulders all the way down to his wrists then slips them under his t-shirt. His muscles jump under the cold pads of her fingertips, and he sucks in a breath as she easily tears the shirt off over his head.

He takes off his own jeans, leaving them in a pile near the dresser and then goes back into Danneel’s arms. They kiss lazily, fingers tangled together at their sides, bodies flush. Footsteps pad into the room a few minutes later, but neither pull apart, too wrapped up in each other to notice until Jensen feels two small warm hands wrap around his waist and a warm mouth against his ear.

“She’s so fucking gorgeous Jensen, isn’t she? We’re so lucky. She’s so soft, and she tastes so good, I remember the last time I ate her out…”

Jensen groans into Danneel’s mouth at Vicki’s words, dropping his hold of Danneel’s hands to pull her firmly against him. Danneel whimpers, both at Vicki’s words and Jensen’s cock thickening against her. Misha comes up behind Danneel, nuzzling his face in her hair, pressing kisses down her neck. She rocks back into him as his hands move up her back, higher until he reaches the clasp of her bra. He unhooks it easily, and she pulls away from Jensen’s mouth helping Misha glide it down her arms and off.

“Mish,” Danneel breathes, turning around to kiss him fully on the mouth, pressing her bare chest against his fully-clothed one. Jensen watches them kiss, biting down on his lip as Vicki’s hand slips beneath the waistband of his underwear. She wraps her hand around his cock and gives him a few slow strokes, just enough to make him buck up into her hand.

“Let’s go to the bed,” She says, hand gone from his pants and Jensen nods, unable to do anything but watch as Misha and Danneel continue to make out.

Danneel tugs off Misha’s shirt, throwing it over her head where it hits the wall. She grabs his hips, pulling him against her as she sucks on his tongue. On the bed, Jensen is in the process of undressing Vicki. She’s wearing a plain green cotton dress that easily goes over her head, revealing her to be bra free. He drops his mouth to one of her nipples, twirling his tongue around the nub, working it to hardness. With his other hand he rubs his thumb over her other nipple, massaging her breast. She gasps out, catching the bottom of her lip between her teeth, and lets her head fall back against the pillow. Misha and Danneel join them, their bodies less than a foot away from the two of them. Danneel hovers over Misha, coating his neck and collarbone with kisses. Jensen fails to suppress a groan when she dips her tongue into the divot of Misha’s collarbone, licking and sucking a mark there that will definitely be visible tomorrow. They all have a thing for Misha’s collarbones; it’s unexplainable but they’re just really sexy.

Jensen slides his hand off Vicki’s breast, down her tummy, to press a thumb against her clit, slowly rubbing in wide circles. She rocks her hips into his hand, increasing the pressure on her clit, breathing out his name. He dips the pads of his fingers beneath her panties, gripping the waistband and easing them down her legs. Next to them Misha and Danneel are completely naked and eagerly grinding against one another, Danneel on top. Jensen and Vicki pause to watch, both entranced, Jensen continuing to work slow circles on her clit. Misha blindly reaches to his right, groping around on the nightstand for a condom and one of the many bottles of lube. He slides the condom on and rubs a few spurts of lube onto his cock. Danneel smiles at him, running her hands down his chest and says, “Fuck me good, Mish.”

She rises up a little on her knees to lower herself down onto him. She rocks forward and Misha lets out a guttural groan as he slides all the way inside her. His hands come to rest on the side of her upper thighs, and she starts a slowly easy rolling of her hips, fucking herself on him.

A whimper slips from Vicki’s lips and she thrusts against Jensen’s hand on her. His finger slips inside her for a moment, coating his thumb with her wetness.

“Jay,” she whispers, “Fuck me.”

She scoots over while Jensen gets a condom, moving closer to Misha. She trails her hand down the length of his arm until she reaches his hand, slipping her fingers between his. When Jensen finally thrusts into her, she bites her lip, muffling a moan and clings to his forearm with her free hand while he fucks her. Danneel and Misha are both getting close, breathy moans escape Danneel’s mouth as she methodically fucks herself on Misha’s cock, her tempo increasing with every second. With his free hand Misha rubs at her clit with his thumb, and the extra stimulation only escalates her urgency and the sounds leaving her throat.  Misha tightens his hold around Vicki’s hand, and then comes, crying out and arching up into Danneel. This pushes Danneel over the edge. She comes with a whimpering cry, her hips stuttering on Misha’s as her orgasm rocks through her. The aftershocks last awhile and she continues slowly rocking her hips until Misha whimpers in overstimulation. Climbing off of him, she lies on her side, eagerly watching the show going on next to them just like Misha is.

Jensen looks so good inside Vicki, they fit well together. And Jensen, being the attentive lover he is, knows Vicki also cannot come from just penetration alone, so he times his thrusts with an upstroke of finger against the outer edge of her clitoral hood. It’s just enough to strike the nerve endings, but turns her into a begging mess, which is really fucking hot to watch. Usually Vicki’s the one in control, it’s how she works. She’s the one who got them together in the first place after all. So watching Jensen make her come undone, makes Danneel want to do the same once Jensen is finished. Jensen is panting, breath coming out in huffs and low moans in his throat, while beneath him Vicki whines in the form of curses and begs. Once he’s satisfied with her whimpering, Jensen slows the pressure on her clit to almost nothing and then flicks the hardened nub with the pad of his thumb. Vicki cries out, coming instantly clenching around him, making Jensen follow soon after.

He thrusts a few more times inside her and pulls out, falling next to her on the bed. A few languid, wet kisses later the two finally look up and meet Misha and Danneel’s eyes.

Misha’s wide-eyed, staring at the two of them, his cock already half-hard again. Next to him Danneel is slowly rubbing at her clit, biting her lip and eying Vicki. Her cheeks are flushed, hair mussed, and she’s wet because Jensen was fucking her and Danneel needs to have a turn.

“Vicki,” Danneel practically whines, “I wanna taste you.”

“Then get over here,” Vicki replies, her voice husky with arousal at the thought of Danneel between her legs.

Danneel whimpers, crawling over both Jensen and Misha to get to Vicki. She rests her hands on Vicki’s upper thighs, and Vicki automatically opens them for her, inviting her in.

“Nope,” Danneel giggles pushing Vicki’s thighs back together, “Not yet, I need to get you wet again.”

“I already am,” Vicki retorts with a huff and on the other side of the bed Jensen makes a startled noise. He was just inside her, he knows how wet she is.

Danneel smirks, straddling Vicki’s hips, and staring down at her with twinkling eyes.

“Not wet enough, babe.”

Danneel drapes herself over Vicki, leaning down and capturing her lips in a rough, deep kiss. Her hands slide down Vicki’s sides as they kiss, making the sensitive muscles jump with every barest brush of her fingers. Vicki slides her hand between Danneel’s legs, pressing her pointer and middle finger against Danneel’s clit, slowly moving in large slow circles.

“I don’t think we’re invited,” Misha says with a chuckle, startling Jensen who had been intently watching Danneel and Vicki pleasure each other.

“That’s okay,” Jensen says, running a lazy hand up the inside of Misha’s thigh. “I promised you I’d suck you off on the way here.”

“You did,” Misha gasps, as Jensen closes his fist around Misha’s cock and gives it one agonizingly slow stroke.

“And as you know, Mish, I am a man of my word.” He’s so nonchalant about having his hand around Misha’s cock, it’s almost infuriating.

“That’s good, great even, but I want your fucking mouth Jensen, not just your hand and — ”

Jensen kisses him to shut Misha up, pushing him back against the mattress and sucking a mark onto the lower half of his neck.

Danneel is panting into Vicki’s mouth; their kisses heated like a wildfire in late August. She’s burning to rut against Vicki’s thigh or her pussy until she comes, but this isn’t why she came over here. She wants to eat her out; this was just foreplay that got too hot too fast. Beneath her, Vicki is whimpering, the hand placed between them quickly moving back and forth over Danneel’s clit, but bumping her own with her thumb on every circle. Danneel, regretfully, pulls off of Vicki’s lips, slowly sliding down her body, leaving open-mouthed kisses and wet sucks on her chest and torso. She diverges when she gets to Vicki’s thighs, gently pushing them open and sucking a mark on the inside of her right thigh.

Vicki watches her with pleading eyes. “Dani,” She whispers.

Danneel looks up at her from in between her legs. “You ready?”

Vicki nods enthusiastically, biting down on her bottom lip.

Danneel grins and then lowers her head. She starts off easy, twirling her tongue in a slow figure eight over Vicki’s clit, drawing a moan from Vicki’s mouth. Vicki’s hand reaches forward, tugging on a handful of Danneel’s hair when Danneel flicks her tongue.

Next to them Jensen’s lips are locked gorgeously around Misha’s cock as Misha writhes on the bed, groaning out jumbled variations of Jensen’s name. His hands clench at the sheets at his side, too overwhelmed to even try and fist his hands through Jensen’s hair. Jensen pulls off for a moment, tongue twirling around the head of Misha’s cock. Misha whimpers in response, biting his bottom lip.

“Worth the wait?” Jensen asks.

“Definitely.”

Jensen lowers his head again, swallowing him down, and Misha starts panting. Usually he has more stamina, but with everything that is happening to the left of him and the perfect smoothness of Jensen’s lips, he’s a goner.

Danneel moans against Vicki’s pussy, enjoying the sweetness of her. Her own hand is rubbing at her clit, determined to get herself off in the same amount of time as it takes for Vicki. Vicki’s hands are tightening in her hair, her moans deepening, and she’s trying to thrust her hips up more towards Danneel’s mouth. Her desperation is hot as fuck, Danneel loves when she gets like this, especially since Vicki is usually the more dominate one of the two of them.

“Dani, please,” Vicki begs, “I wanna come.”

“Alright gorgeous, hold on,” Danneel replies, raising her head for a brief moment to meet Vicki’s eyes. Vicki squeaks when she sees Danneel’s face, hair mussed form her own hands, and mouth damp from her own wetness; it’s almost enough to make her come.

Danneel goes back down, curling her tongue around Vicki’s clit, and sucking on the hardened nub. Two more licks and sucks, and Vicki is coming, a shout leaving her throat. Danneel comes soon after, hips rocking into the mattress. She licks Vicki clean, until Vicki is shivering and begging for Danneel to stop. Danneel is about to wipe her mouth off when Vicki shakes her head, reaching forward and grabbing her hand to pull her forward.

“Let me kiss you first,” Vicki says.

Danneel whimpers, climbing up onto Vicki’s lap to kiss her, eagerly slipping her tongue into Vicki’s mouth. Vicki groans when she tastes herself in Danneel’s mouth, and mindlessly gropes at Danneel’s breasts while they kiss.

Misha’s close, his groans constantly filling the air, and when Jensen licks up a vein, Misha comes right into his mouth. Without a second thought Jensen swallows, and moves up Misha’s body before he even has a chance to catch his breath, aligning them so his hardened cock is pressed up against Misha’s. Misha gets the idea, reaching down to wrap his fist around Jensen’s dick as they start kissing. He jerks him off quickly, fist easily sliding back and forth over Jensen’s cock. Within two minutes Jensen is coming all over Misha’s fist and their stomachs.

Once he comes down from his orgasm, Jensen rests his head on Misha’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and smiling into his sweaty skin. Misha chuckles into his hair idly running his hand up and down Jensen’s back. Beside them, Vicki and Danneel’s post-sex make out session has turned to sweet, lingering intimate kisses and gentle brushing hands over soft skin.

“I think we should sleep,” Vicki says, laughing lightly, “The kids will probably be awake in a few hours.”

“Mmmmm,” Danneel hums in agreement, “That’s probably a good idea, plus you tired me out,” she teases, gently punching Vicki in the shoulder.

The two laugh, and both look over at Jensen and Misha who are cuddling and staring at each other adoringly as they often do.

“You two ready to sleep?” Danneel asks.

Jensen looks over at her, her voice breaking him out of his Misha induced trance.

“Yeah,” he replies, almost dreamily. Misha nods in agreement.

Vicki gets out of bed first, bringing back a damp bath towel with her so everyone can clean up. She cleans herself off first, and then hands the towel to Danneel, pecking her lightly on the lips. Vicki climbs into bed under the covers lying on her side next to Danneel. After the boys finish and the towel is discarded, the three remaining follow Vicki’s example, huddling close underneath the blankets, bodies pressed flushed together. Vicki slips her arm around Danneel and tangles their legs together. Misha rotates his body, scooting back on the mattress until he’s against Danneel, who wraps an arm around him, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. Jensen is last, completely enshrouded by Misha, who clasps his and Jensen’s hands together where they rest on Jensen’s tummy.

“Love you,” Misha says.

A chorus of “I love you’s” ring in the air, and Danneel squeezes him around the waist.

It takes a few minutes, but thanks to the tiredness from their plethora of sexual activities, the four of them quickly drift off to sleep resting comfortably in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Momma! Dadda!” Three voices yell, and then before any of them have a chance to react, the bed is filled with three tiny bodies jumping on top of them and giggling hysterically.

Maison jumps on Jensen and Misha, patting at their faces with her small hands, and pressing lots of kisses to both of their cheeks. West pounces on Vicki, attempting to tickle her awake. JJ pushes her way in-between Misha and Danneel, curling up next to her mom and resting her head on Misha’s back. Needless to say, the four adults are awake now in various states of grumpiness and amusement at their children. Danneel laughs, picking up JJ and sitting her on her tummy.

“Morning princess,” she says kissing her cheek.

Misha rolls over onto his back, lifting a squealing Maison into the air and then lowers her back down, blowing raspberries onto her stomach, which only makes her squeal all the more.

“What are you three doing in here?” He asks, playfully.

“We waned to supwise you!” Maison yells, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Jensen curls up at Misha’s side, watching Misha interact with Maison, a glowing smile on his face. Vicki is being traumatized by West, who won’t stop tickling her. She eventually gets enough leverage on him and starts tickling him back until he starts alternating between hiccupping and giggling, collapsing at her side.

“Do you all want breakfast?” Vicki asks, turning to look at West.

“Yes Mamma!” West says, grinning toothily at her.

“Yes!” Maison and JJ yell.

“Okay, well we have to get dressed first, can you wait that long or will the hungry monster get you?” Vicki says, nudging West with her elbow.

“We can wait!”

Getting dressed is a process when three rambunctious children are running around and between your legs. West skips around Vicki and Jensen as they put on clothing, sometimes tugging on strips of fabric and then running away giggling mischievously. Maison clings to Misha’s lower thigh, refusing to let go until he physically removes her so he can put on a pair of jeans. JJ hovers around Danneel and Vicki, sucking on her thumb and reverently touching the chiffon of Danneel’s floral dress.

Light is barely illuminating the bay when the seven of them trample downstairs for breakfast. The kids elect to have cereal for breakfast, which everyone happily agrees to. Simple, easy and hopefully little mess, though knowing how a five year old, a three year old, and a two year old eat there’s likely to be a puddle of milk in the middle of the dining table by the time they’re done.

Thankfully, no milk gets on clothing, though West does end up with his foot in his sister’s bowl, which causes Maison to have a tantrum, and she nearly throws her bowl. Misha grabs it out of her hands before too much damage is caused. Getting them dressed is, surprisingly, not a hassle. The three kids are all anxious to play at the park and understand the faster they get dressed means the faster they will get to the park.

* * *

On Saturday mornings, Boulevard is bustling, full of families, joggers, and couples enjoying the comfortably warm summer sun. Vicki and Danneel situate themselves on a park bench, hands joined, thighs pressed together, watching the children play on the play structure. Jensen and Misha hover around them for a few minutes at first, shoulders awkwardly pressed closely together. Jensen is still worried about being too closely intimate in public. Vicki and Danneel shoo them away, telling them to go for a walk around the boardwalk.

They head down the pathway, keeping at a slow pace with each other rounding the coffee shop on the corner and heading out over the water. They don’t talk at first; they just steal glances out at the water through their sunglasses. The tips of their fingers keep brushing, sending sparks shooting up Jensen’s arm. Honestly, all Jensen really wants to do right now is hold Misha’s hand, in public, in front of everyone. He feels brave today, so he just might.

“You make me really happy, you know?” Jensen says softly, a blush rising from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He glances bashfully away out to the bay. Misha makes him feel like a lovesick teenager. It’s weird but he kind of loves the fluttery feeling he always gets when in Misha’s presence.

Misha side-steps into him, bumping his shoulder, “No,” he says sarcastically, “I had _no_ idea.”

“I’m probably being redundant and I know I keep being sappy. I just…” Jensen pauses, raking his fingers through his hair. “I just wanna make sure you know that what we have, you and me with Danneel and Vicki and the kids? It’s the best thing I’ve ever had.”

Misha meets his eyes, smiling softly, “I know, I promise. And I feel the same way.”

Jensen grins, showing his teeth, and takes a step closer to Misha pressing their shoulders together. They walk that way for a few minutes until they reach a set of stairs leading down to the beach underneath the boardwalk. Jensen heads down them, motioning for Misha to follow. He jumps into the sand, with a laugh, sending a cloud of particles flying through the air. Misha follows and then puts two hands on Jensen’s back, playfully pushing him towards the water.

“Hey asshole!” Jensen yells, running back towards Misha and shoulder checking him into the water. The tips of Misha’s shoes get wet and he jogs back to Jensen, wrapping his arm around Jensen shoulders from behind.

“Gotcha,” Misha whispers against Jensen’s ear.

Jensen whips around, slipping his arms around Misha’s waist and pushing him backwards into a nearby rock. He’s not thinking when he leans forward and presses their lips together, but it doesn’t matter. Sometimes the things that happen in spontaneity are the most important. So what if he has a slight anxious breakdown afterwards and Misha has to kiss him a few times on the nose to make him laugh and break him out of his worried state. It’s worth it, he doesn’t care anymore.

“Can I…” Jensen pauses, forehead pressed against Misha’s, his words caught in his throat.

“Can you what?” Misha asks.

“Can I hold your hand?” Jensen asks like the bashful child he apparently is.

“Of course, babe. You never have to ask,” Misha replies.

Jensen steps back from Misha, taking both of his hands within his own, pulling him off the rock.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Jensen says.

 He turns on his heel, dropping one of Misha’s hands, and slipping his fingers more securely between the one he still holds. He tugs him up the stairs back to the boardwalk, a thrum of confidence soaring through him. He’s tired of hiding his happiness; it’s time he lets himself be unafraid to love.

* * *

 

They walk to the end of the boardwalk and start to head back, hands joined the entire time. Jensen has a burn of happiness radiating through him that he doesn’t know how to deal with, but he keeps looking at Misha, occasionally pressing soft kisses against his cheek. When they’re a few hundred feet away from the coffee shop, Jensen pauses, leaning over and pressing his lips against the shell of Misha’s ear.

“I really wanna fuck you right now.”

 “Right now?” Misha asks, his voice raising a little.

 “Yeah, do you… do you think Danneel and Vicki will mind? If we leave them for an hour and then come back?”

 “Nah, I’m pretty sure the kids will be occupied for a while. We have time,” Misha says, squeezing Jensen’s hand.

 When they reach Vicki and Danneel, Misha leans down next to Vicki, whispering in her ear what Jensen wants.

 “Go have fun, we’ll be here when you get back,” she replies, smiling slyly at Jensen through her sunglasses.

 She whispers to Danneel, who pulls down her shades for a moment and winks at Jensen, then goes back to watching JJ attempt to climb the steps to the slide.

Misha tugs on Jensen’s hand and they both half-jog back to the van.

 Jensen and Misha are barely inside the house before Jensen starts kissing Misha. Jensen pushes him back against the inside of the front door, hands impatiently tugging off Misha’s shirt and fumbling with the button of his jeans. Misha is naked by the time they reach the stairs, cock swelling against his stomach, and Jensen struggles with tugging off his own shirt because his hands are shaking so much. He isn’t nervous; he doesn’t understand why he’s so worked up about this. He’s had sex with Misha often, at least once a week for the past two years, but something about his recent revelation has sparked a need to be closer to Misha than he ever has before.

 They stumble into the bedroom, as Jensen stumbles out of his pants and boxers, practically falling into Misha, their naked bodies pressed flush together. Sunlight streams through the windows, casting golden shadows and sparkling kaleidoscopes from the nearby water. Jensen tackles Misha onto the bed, straddling him and they both erupt into laughter, arms and legs tangled together. Jensen presses a dozen kisses down Misha neck, sucking on his collarbone. He licks down Misha’s chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples and flicking at them playfully which makes Misha gasp out a groan and thrust up against Jensen. He’s urging for more friction, but Jensen doesn’t want to give that to him yet; he needs more time to just touch him, and revel in the fact that he can.

 Jensen pauses his kisses, rocking back onto his knees to just stare at Misha, trailing light fingertips down his sides and then back up again.

 “God, Mish you’re so fucking gorgeous,” He murmurs. His hands pause on Misha’s hips, tracing v-shape with the pad of his pointer finger.

 “So are you,” Misha replies. His hands are resting on Jensen’s hips pressing smooth circles into his taut skin.

Jensen surges back down, kissing Misha deeply.

“I hope you know that since I got over myself, I’m gonna hold your hand all the fucking time now,” Jensen says, proving his point by reaching down and slipping one of his hands into Misha’s.

“You better,” Misha teases, pinching Jensen’s side with two of his fingers, and sending Jensen into a fit of giggles.

Jensen uses one hand to reach over Misha to grab the lube from the bedside table, and gets a little on his fingers. He keeps his other hand trapped within Misha’s. The first finger goes in easily, and he fucks Misha with it in slow, even thrusts, going in a little further with every thrust. When he brushes Misha’s prostate, Misha whines and a shiver runs through his entire body.

He slips another finger inside Misha, scissoring his finger ever so slightly to open him up more, and Misha groans, squeezing Jensen’s hand.

“I got you,” Jensen murmurs appreciatively. Misha looks so good like this, all strung out, mouth open and panting, his legs spread wide for Jensen. Jensen lets go of Misha’s hand to trail his palm down the front of Misha’s chest. He gives Misha’s cock a few good strokes, pleased at the choked sobs that leave Misha’s throat in response. He slips his hand back into Misha’s when he slides the third finger inside of him, keeping an even pace of fucking in and out.

“Jay,” Misha groans, “Fuck me, c’mon.”

He desperate rolls his hips, trying to fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers deep enough to hit his prostate. Jensen stops moving his fingers, gradually pulling them out of Misha and lines himself up. With a sappy smile he squeezes Misha’s hand and eases the head of his cock inside him. A whimper leaves Misha’s mouth, and he bites his lip, blue lust-filled eyes staring up at Jensen. Jensen sucks in a breath and thrusts in further until he’s all the way in, and starts fucking him in an even rhythm. He takes Misha’s hand with his other, and raises both of Misha’s arms and their joined hands above Misha’s head. Misha lets out a choked sob and Jensen increases the speed of his thrusts, fucking him harder. Jensen leans forward as much as he can, getting closer enough to press his forehead against Misha’s.

“I love you,” Jensen says.

“Love you too,” Misha gasps out. He arches up to press his lips against Jensen’s in an eager, yet gentle kiss, accompanied by a squeeze of his hands around Jensen’s. That pushes Jensen over the edge and he comes, clenching Misha’s hands with his own and moaning into Misha’s mouth. Misha follows a few seconds later, the erratic thrusting against his prostate too much stimulation to take. He whimpers Jensen’s name when he comes. Jensen thrusts a few more times inside him as the aftershocks wear off, and then pulls out, separating their hands. He lies down next to Misha on the bed, so they’re facing each other and places a possessive hand on Misha’s hip, tugging him closer so their noses can touch.

A wide grin spreads onto Jensen’s face, and he presses a kiss against Misha’s nose. He watches the sun dance across Misha’s cheekbones, and changing his eyes to an almost aqua blue. Caressing his hand up and down Misha’s side, Jensen presses one more kiss to Misha’s waiting mouth. He rests a splayed hand across Misha’s back, scooting closer to bury his nose in the crook of Misha’s shoulder.

“Should we go back?” He asks, voice muffled by Misha’s skin.

“Probably soon. The kids can only stay occupied for so long,” Misha replies with a chuckle. He presses a kiss on Jensen’s neck beneath his ear. It tickles a little and Jensen squirms, giggling.

“Okay,” Jensen says still laughing. He presses one last kiss to the side of Misha’s neck and then rolls away from him, and off the bed. Padding around the edge of the bed, he goes to stand at the window, completely naked. The islands stretch out in front of him, a few boats linger on the surface of the water, looking small in the distance, and the water sparkles, a thousand crystals buried in its depths.

Behind him Misha sits up in bed, propping his arm up and resting his chin on his hand. He stares at Jensen’s silhouette, the broad expanse of his shoulders, the curve of his ass and the perfect oval of his bowlegs.

“You have a great view,” Jensen says, turning around to grin at Misha.

“I know I do,” Misha smirks, climbing out of bed to go to Jensen, slipping his arms around his waist.

“I meant the islands, Mish,” Jensen retorts with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, well I think the both of you are pretty fucking gorgeous, especially your face and your ass. I could stare at you all day,” Misha teases, hands dropping down to squeeze Jensen’s ass.

Jensen bursts into a bout of laughter, resting his head on Misha’s shoulder. Once he recovers, he pulls back and smiles softly, “Thanks by the way.”

Misha quirks his head with a quizzical brow, “For what?”

“Auditioning for Supernatural,” Jensen deadpans, and Misha chuckles.

“I’m pretty glad I auditioned too. I mean I have a steady job now, I make a good amount of money to support my family, and I made some great friends like Jared. Oh and I guess I met you too,” Misha says, smirking at Jensen.

“Asshole, I was trying to be all sentimental and you just…”

Misha kisses him silent then pulls back, eyes twinkling, and says completely seriously, “I’m glad I met you too, Jensen.”

He smacks Jensen’s ass lightly and pushes him towards the bathroom. “Now go get dressed.”

* * *

When they return to the park, the kids are overjoyed to see them, but also whining about being hungry and wanting lunch. Danneel and Vicki have already been talking about imminent food plans, and suggest they go to Colophon, a café nearby heavy with local vibes and delicious food. Misha’s been there a few times, and he knows with the fare they have, there’s something for both the kids and the adults.

 After a filling lunch, the four of them return home, the sun slowly making it’s descent in the sky and they are already talking about dinner.

“I know we just ate, but we’re gonna have to eat later too,” Vicki mentions a few minutes after they walk into the house. The kids split the moment they walked inside, running into the toy room, and grabbing as many toys as they could get their hands on.

“True, what sounds good?” Misha asks the group.

“You guys have a barbecue right?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah, it’s out on the back porch.”

“Could I barbecue for you guys?” Jensen asks the hint of an excited grin on his lips.

“If you want to,” Vicki replies, “We have some chicken thawing in the fridge if you wanna use that. It’s enough for all of us. Danneel and I could make some vegetables to go with it.”

“Awesome that works; I’ll start it in a couple hours.”

With dinner plans solidified everyone wanders to the back porch, the adults settling into the chairs on the deck to enjoy the sun and gaze at the bay, while the children play at their feet, giggling and play fighting with each other. Misha pours them all glasses of pink lemonade from the fridge. It’s peaceful and there’s nowhere else any of them would rather be than right here with each other.

After dinner, once the dishes are cleaned, the kids dressed in pajamas, and leftover food put away, they congregate outside again out on the deck. Misha and Vicki follow last, Vicki carrying four glasses of red wine on a tray, and Misha holding his guitar with a sly grin on his face.

“Hey Jay, do you wanna play us something?” Misha asks, holding out the guitar out to Jensen who looks up at him, his cheeks pink.

“You know I always love singing to you guys,” Jensen replies. He takes the guitar, resting the instrument at his feet while he takes a few sips of wine.

The kids gather around at his feet, sitting cross-legged and staring starry-eyed up at him, as he takes the guitar into his hands getting into position.

Misha is sitting next to him, wine glass held delicately in his hands, a soft smile on his face. Vicki and Danneel are perched next to one another on a bench, Danneel’s head resting on Vicki’s shoulder, both of them grinning at Jensen.

He laughs a little huff, leans back in his chair, and starts the first chords to “Tennessee Whiskey.”

JJ, West, and Maison clap along with the beat during the first couple verses, swaying slightly with the music. During the chorus Jensen looks over at Misha, meeting his eye, and shoots him a wink.

 _"You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time.”_

He takes turns singing to each of them, starting with Danneel and Vicki first, and then Misha and the kids last. The orange sunset catches the gleam in Misha’s eye, when Jensen looks over at him, reminding Jensen of earlier and how at peace he feels now that he’s decided to be unafraid to love him as openly as possible.

The song comes to an end, and the kids applaud him with a chorus of yelling and enthusiastic clapping. He rests the guitar at his feet, taking a gulp of wine, and then leans down towards the kids.

“Do you want to hear another song?” He asks.

“Yes Dada!” JJ yells, clapping her hands and grinning at Jensen.

“Which one?”

“TWINKL TWINKLE!” Maison yells, and JJ screeches her agreement. West nods enthusiastically. Vicki and Danneel chuckle at the choice, but Jensen picks up his guitar and plays around with the strings to find the chord.

Misha snickers as Jensen plays up the song, making faces while he sings to the kids, voice carrying beautifully into the wind. Jensen could sing the phonebook for all Misha cares, he would sound amazing regardless. After the kid’s choice of song, Jensen sings a few more Chris Stapleton songs, singing the sun down from the sky. Watching him like this, so happy, interacting with their kids, and enjoying himself in Misha’s home awakens the love in his heart Misha has had for Jensen almost since the first moment he met him. It takes a good amount of will power to banish the tears brewing in his eyes.

Eventually the sun disappears and darkness settles over the city. At their feet the kids are grumpy; tired and restless. It’s only nine o’ clock, earlier than their usual bed time, but tomorrow they have a long day ahead, and it’s essential the kids get a good amount of sleep. This time Jensen and Misha offer to take the kids upstairs to get them ready for bed, allowing Vicki and Danneel time to finish their wine and enjoy the twinkling lights dotted across the bay.

Danneel stands up from the bench, walking to the balcony edge, resting her glass on the railing and staring out at the dark blue sky. Her dress and hair swish in the wind, and Vicki joins her at the railing, close enough that their elbows are bumping.

“Are you having a good time?” Vicki asks.

“Absolutely. I don’t wanna leave on Monday,” Danneel says softly.

“You know you are welcome anytime. Sometimes it gets lonely during the filming weeks when Misha is gone all day and sometimes late at night, it’d be nice to have you here,” Vicki admits. She turns, setting her now empty glass down on the patio table.

“I’d like that,” Danneel replies, turning to smile at Vicki.

“Plus,” Vicki starts, rotating her body so they’re facing each other, bodies only a few inches away, “I miss you.”

“I know, I miss you too,” Danneel agrees. “I’m sorry we haven’t visited more often it’s just JJ was having trouble flying for a while and I couldn’t leave her, I wouldn’t have felt right.”

“Hey,” Vicki says, taking one of Danneel’s hands, “Don’t apologize, I’m not mad, I just want you to know that Mish and I love you, and that this is your home too.”

Danneel smiles placing her wine glass aside and resting her hand on Vicki’s waist, “I love you too.”

She closes the distance between them kissing Vicki sweetly, the mingling taste of raspberry wine on their lips.

“Let’s go inside,” Vicki says, once they pull apart. And they walk, arm and arm, pressed tightly together back into the house out of the twilight.

Vicki and Danneel close all the doors, windows, and make sure the doors are locked and lights are off, and then head upstairs to join the boys. They peek into Maison and West’s rooms before heading down to the master bedroom. The three kids appear to be asleep, but Vicki has a funny feeling no one will be getting very much sleep tonight. Over-excitement tends to affect the sleeping patterns of both children and adults alike.

Jensen and Misha are already in bed, curled around each other, Misha’s hand resting on Jensen’s stomach. It’s an adorable sight, and Danneel sneakily takes a picture of them.

Danneel and Vicki change into pajamas, then climb into bed alongside them, Vicki slipping in behind Misha and Danneel curling around her.

Some people say cuddling with more than one person can be uncomfortable, but the Collins-Ackles clan are living proof of that statement being untrue.


	4. Chapter 4

The night turns out to be just as Vicki expected. The kids jumped into bed with them sometime around midnight, playing with their hair, tugging on clothes and of course, hogging the covers. Sleep did occur but not as much as was needed for anyone. West kept talking about how excited he was to go on the boat tomorrow, and catch crabs. In the morning, eyes filled with sleep-gunk and slight bags underneath their eyes a combined team effort takes place to get the kids dressed, and make a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs. They’re out the door by eight, and get to the marina by 8:15.

It’s a gorgeous day, clear blue skies, reflecting on the water a pure azure that rivals Misha’s eyes. They park near one of the ramps leading down to where the boats are moored. Misha climbs onboard the small thirty foot boat first, lugging with him a few bags of supplies for the kids and blankets for the trip back when it gets cold in the evening. Vicki and Jensen help West and Maison climb over the side into the boat; Misha helps them from there on out. Danneel carries JJ with her as she steps over the edge. She adjusts her sunglasses on her face, and finds a seat neat the edge so JJ can watch the water with her. Vicki sits at her side, giving a stern list of rules for Maison and West about how they need to behave while on the boat. Both of them listen nodding seriously at each other Vicki’s warning, but she gives them an hour before they start running around like crazy, completely forgetting everything she said.

Misha goes to the steering wheel, straddling the small seat and eying the control panel in front of him. There’s a lot of buttons and words that he vaguely understands, and some fixture right next to the speedometer that measures depth. That’s probably important. Really, the only thing he understands is the ignition; it can’t be that much different than a car right? Jensen steps up beside him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Whatcha doing, Mish?” He asks, pressing a peck against Misha’s cheek.

“Trying to figure this out,” Misha replies, already sounding slightly defeated.

“So you bought a boat, but you don’t know how to drive it?” Jensen asks, giving Misha a confused look.

“Hey, stop assuming I don’t know what I’m doing, _I know_ ,” Misha replies, squinting at Jensen from the steering wheel. He adjusts his shades on his eyes confidently and twists the key in the ignition. Nothing happens. He curses under his breath, fidgeting with the key, removing it and putting back in again. He tries again. Nope, nothing.

Only Jensen is noticing his failures, Vicki and Danneel are too preoccupied with the kids near the back of the boat to pay attention to what Jensen and Misha are doing.

“Do you have it in neutral?” Jensen asks, peering over Misha’s shoulder at the control panel.

“Of course I have it in neutral,” Misha says with a huff, then checks the gear and notices that it is _not_ in neutral but still in the off position. He quickly shifts and then turns the ignition causing the boat to rumble to life. “See?! I got this, totally know what I’m doing,” Misha says.

“Well, if you _do_ need any help I’d be more than happy to assist you,” Jensen offers with a teasing grin.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Misha replies, raising his sunglasses up to his forehead. He starts backing the boat up out of its designed “parking space,” so far so good. He twists the wheel when he’s out far enough, just like he would with any car, but the turning radius on the boat isn’t what he thought it was going to be, and he ends up pinned between two yachts, unable to get out without hitting at least one of them.

“Fuck,” Misha mumbles. He pauses, and thrusts the lever back to slow the boat, contemplating his options. Maybe if he backs up a little more, then he can whip the wheel around and get out? It’s worth a shot. He shifts forward, letting the boat drift backwards then twirls the wheel as far around as he can until it stops, and then he goes forward, carefully monitoring the edge of the boat. He must have a blind spot or something because he hears a dull clunk and then a quiet crunch.

“Oh god,” Misha says. The boat wobbles back and forth, the impact stopping the movement.

“Did you just… hit… another boat?” Jensen asks, amusement tinting his voice.

“Maybe, I don’t know what I’m doing…” Misha states, turning to look over his shoulder at Jensen. There’s a smirk playing on Jensen’s lips and Misha’s not sure if he wants to kiss him or push him off the edge of the boat.

“Can I give it a go?” Jensen asks.

Misha steps back from the wheel, letting Jensen take his place. He crosses his arms over his chest, watching as Jensen calmly shifts the boat into gear. Jensen whips his head around, eying the edge of the boat and the boundaries he’s working with, then easily spins the wheel around and curves the boat out of the spot, driving it towards the harbor opening.

“How the hell…” Misha mutters, walking forward to stand next to him.

“I’m just skilled,” Jensen teases, winking at Misha.

“I guess,” Misha replies, “Thanks,” He says with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss against Jensen’s cheek, “I can drive now.”

“I don’t know,” Jensen muses, “You might hit someone else.”

Misha glares at Jensen, who chuckles, getting up from the driver’s seat and gestures to it.

“It’s all yours, captain.”

Oh shit, a blush starts to rise on Misha’s cheeks. Maybe he’ll have to have Jensen call him captain in bed; that would be fun.

“Gee thanks, Cabin Boy,” he replies, grinning at Jensen. He takes his place at the helm, Jensen at his side, and carefully shifts forward.

The boat slices easily through the water, and Misha, thankfully, manages to avoid ramming into any other boats moored in the harbor. He makes it out to the bay with little difficulty, and they head south towards Lopez Island.

Once they are out into open water, Jensen pats Misha’s shoulder and leans down, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. “Good job, I’m proud of you,” he teases.

“Thanks, I had a skilled teacher,” Misha replies, voice dripping in sarcasm.

“You know,” Jensen muses, “I’m sure I could teach you a lot of things,” he continues, seductively. Misha stares up at him dubious, and Jensen waggles his eyebrows at him.

“Asshole,” Misha says, shoving Jensen sideways into the metal railing that wraps around the boat. Jensen doubles over in laughter, and Vicki and Danneel turn around, smiling at him in amusement.

“What’s so funny?” Danneel asks.

“Me, I guess,” Misha replies with a shrug.

West runs over from where he was standing next to Vicki and Danneel near the back of the boat.

“Dadda, can I drive?” He asks.

“Sure, Westie, climb up and I’ll help you,” Misha says, patting his lap.

Eagerly, with a glorious grin on his face, West climbs onto Misha’s lap, utilizing the steering wheel as a handhold, which could have ended very badly, but Misha’s white-knuckled hold kept them from keeling to the side.

“What do I do?” West asks, tilting his head to look up at Misha.

“Just hold on, and then turn it a little to the side every now and then to make sure we go straight,” Misha explains, demonstrating with a slight twist of the wheel.

He takes a turn, somehow managing not to dump them all into the bay. Maison and JJ follow, with Misha’s assistance, and strong capable hands. After the children have their turn, Danneel slides up onto Misha’s lap, grabbing the baseball cap off of his head and placing it onto her own.

“Alright, captain, show me how it’s done,” she says with a teasing smirk. Kissing him softly, she places her hands on the wheel. Behind them, Vicki and Jensen are engrossed with the children, showing them the various crustaceans lining the edge of the boat and marveling at the other nearby boats.

Misha slides his hands down Danneel’s arms, all the way down until his hands cover her own. He presses a kiss against the back of her neck, and moves his mouth so it’s hovering against her ear.

“Just twist it ever so slightly,” he says, easing their joined arms to the right and then the left.

She giggles at the double meaning of his words, following his motions. They turn the boat towards the islands, drifting in the choppy water for a few minutes, before Misha gently pushes their hands towards the mainland, back onto course to Lopez Island.

Jensen and Misha take turns driving the boat and spending time near the back with their wives and kids. Vicki and Danneel snap probably a thousand pictures, of the kids, of Jensen and Misha at the helm, and of the greenery around them. Of course, adorable pictures of each other: kissing, hugging and cuddling up with the kids.

Mooring the boat proves to be quite the challenge, considering Misha has never moored a boat in his life. Jensen has to step-in of course, savior of the day. He easily jumps overboard, expertly tying up the boat, as Misha watches on in annoyed amusement.

Lopez Island is rich with greenery in the summer. Thousands of wildflowers and yellow-tipped ferns grow on the hillsides, and along the two-lane country roads. The main part of the city is a short half-mile walk from the marina, bay-lined trails leading into the town. They leave jackets in the boat, and only take necessities with them for their short walk. It’s a gorgeous Sunday afternoon, the air hot but the breeze provides a cool relief. A few cafés are dotted along the road, and they stop at one, Bucky’s, for lunch. The kids order chicken strips and split the fries between them.

After lunch, with full bellies the children run down to the beach, playing in the sand and picking up whole-shells with wide, curious eyes. Jensen, Misha, Vicki, and Danneel, sit on logs nearby, watching the three of them cover themselves and each other in sand.

Jensen nudges his thigh into Misha’s, reaching over to take his hand, a soft smile dancing on his mouth.

“We need to do this more often,” He says, “All of us.”

Misha nods. “We do.” He rests his hand on top of Vicki’s. Next to her, Danneel’s arm is wrapped around Vicki’s her head on Vicki’s shoulder.

Near the beach there is a fudge shop, which sells the famous Lopez Island ice cream. West sees the sign from the sand, and takes off running towards the lavish dripping ice cream cone. Misha has to chase after him, Maison, JJ as the three children run towards the treat store. Danneel, Vicki, and Jensen follow, and Vicki ends up capturing West, wrapping her arms around him as he giggles and tries to pull five packages of fudge off the shelf at once. Maison and JJ have a lollipop between them, each tugging on an end, unable to understand the concept of sharing when it comes to candy.

“Hey,” Misha says, loudly, capturing the attention of all three kids. “You can have ice cream or fudge right now, and then we’ll buy some fudge for later. Which one do you want more?”

After a brief moment of contemplation, in unison all three cry out, “Ice cream!”

“Alright, ice cream it is.”

Vicki releases West, and together they return the packages of fudge to their rightful spots. Danneel snatches the lollipop out of JJ and Maison’s hand, but deposits it in a small basket to buy for them for later. Misha grabs another basket, grabbing a few different kinds of fudge, and small treats that they can share later. West, lover of all things chocolate, gets the ice cream dubbed “Delightfully Chocolate.” Maison and JJ both get vanilla, very quickly getting the sticky treat all over their mouths and cheeks. Misha and Jensen both get coconut, Danneel the peach, and Vicki the blackberry.

Vicki and Danneel usher the kids outside to the dining tables in the sunshine, away from potential mishaps with candy or broken items. Jensen and Misha stroll around the shop some more, fingers intertwined, as they pick out a few more items to take back with them. On their way out the door, one of the workers taps Misha on the shoulder, a bashful smile on her face.

“Uhm can I get a picture with you guys? You can totally say no if you want, I know you’re on vacation with your families. I think you two are awesome on Supernatural.”

Jensen freezes, but Misha squeezes his hand lightly, and then drops it, turning around to face the girl with a polite smile.

“Of course you can get a picture with us. How about I take one of you with Jensen first, and then he can take one of you and me?” Misha asks.

“That’d be cool!” She grins. She digs her phone out of her pocket and hands it to Misha, who fumbles a bit with his ice cream cone before managing to situate it appropriately. He gives Jensen a few moments to compose himself. Despite the soft smile on his face, and the gentle hand he places on the woman’s shoulder, he can see the worry behind his eyes.

“Alright, I got it!” Misha says, successful. He hands the phone to Jensen and switches places with him.

He wraps an arm around the woman, and flashes a quirky smile at the camera, mostly an attempt to make Jensen giggle. It’s successful and afterwards while the woman is checking the pictures to make sure they look alright, Jensen has a genuine happy smile on his face.

“Thank you so much! I hope you two have a wonderful rest of your day!” She says, with a wave as they turn to leave.

“No problem, sweetheart,” Jensen replies, still grinning.

Jensen takes Misha’s hand within his as they turn to head out the door, and a bubble of warmth floods through him. Misha must look outwardly surprised because Jensen laughs a little, squeezing his hand. He tugs a dazed Misha over to the table where their family is sitting. Misha sits down beside him; their hands still intertwined and he presses a proud, kiss against Jensen’s cheek. Baby steps.

* * *

They return to the boat a little after four. Jensen drives part of the way back this time, JJ perched on his lap. Danneel sits at his side, hip pressed against him. Vicki is standing at the front of the boat to the left, taking a picture of West and Misha holding hands, while Misha leads him to the bow of the ship. She snaps a few pictures of Jensen driving with JJ, and a couple of her and Danneel kissing on the stern of the boat, the islands a gorgeous backdrop.

“I guess I should tweet a picture shouldn’t I?” Misha asks. He’s standing next to Jensen, watching the water depth on the small monitor next to the wheel.

“It’s gotta be family friendly, Mish, this is a family trip,” Jensen reminds him, with a quirk of his lips. Misha pushes him out of the driver’s seat,

“I have an idea,” Vicki pipes up. She walks to the opposite side of the wheel, facing Jensen and Misha. “Pose you two, and act like you know what you’re doing,” Vicki says, waving her phone at them.

Misha flips her off, but puts a quizzical look on his face, and points at the monitor. He waits for Jensen to stop giggling and join him. Once they are both serious, and in position Vicki takes a couple of pictures.

“Perfect.”

At her words a smile appears on Jensen’s face and he leans over, kissing Misha’s cheek. He walks behind Misha to kiss Vicki, short and sweet on the mouth, and then heads to the back of the boat to join Danneel and the kids.

When they reach the inlet leading them back to Bellingham, the sun is slowly starting to make its descent. Jensen is back at his side, their shoulders pressed together on the small bench. The temperature has dropped so the jackets are out and the only bare-skinned part of them that is warm is their joined hands. The kids are lying on a blanket behind them with Vicki and Danneel, huddled against each other and watching the sun drip golden rays into the water. Jensen tilts his head to the side, nuzzling against the side of Misha’s cheek, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his jaw.

“Thanks,” he says, “This is one of the best days I’ve had in a while.”

“Me too. I think we all needed this,” Misha agrees. He turns his head, looking away from the bay to kiss Jensen properly,

“Gross,” Vicki teases, taking a picture of them kissing, the sun dipping beneath the islands behind them. “But it’s also my new favorite picture of you guys.”

Jensen pulls back, laughing against Misha’s mouth.

“Can you take another one?” Jensen asks, “I wanna post a picture on twitter too.”

“You sappy motherfucker,” Misha mutters, elbowing Jensen in the ribs.

“Okay, try to not look like you’re in love, I dare you,” Danneel calls from behind them. They all  laugh, and a blush rises on Jensen’s cheeks, his smile expanding. Act like he’s not in love with Misha? Yeah, that’s impossible.

Vicki takes a picture without telling them, making sure the picture cuts off right above where their hands are joined to keep at least some of the details of their relationship. She shows the picture to Jensen, “This okay?”

He stares at the picture, at Misha’s genuine smile, their bodies pressed tight together. It’s his smile that gets him though. There’s a soft look in his eyes, the corners of them crinkling, and a wide smile that looks so purely happy to be sitting right there with Misha’s hand in his. If he posts this the internet might implode.

Good.

“Thanks Vicki, it’s great.”

Misha stops the boat in the middle of the bay, and they all gather to the back open part of the boat to watch the sun go down. West sprawls out onto Vicki and Danneel’s laps, Maison climbs onto Misha’s shoulders, and JJ settles herself into the crook of Jensen’s arms. The sky explodes into a color wheel of oranges. Lighter oranges haloing the sun as it falls beneath Lummi Island, shooting out across the horizon into darker tangerines and persimmon. Jensen takes a couple pictures, saving the one that captures the colors the best. If there ever was a perfect sunset, this one might be it.

The wind chill drops as the light slowly vanishes, and they all huddle close together. West jumps up suddenly, tugging on Vicki’s sweater.

“Momma, the crabs!” He yells.

“Don’t worry West, we’ll get them, they’re only a few hundred feet away. Daddy remembers where we dropped the pot, right?”

“Yep, it’s just over a bit, we’ll get it right now,” Misha replies. He pulls Maison off his shoulders, placing her down next to Vicki, and walks back over to the wheel. He moves the boat over, stopping next to the small buoy for their crap pot and reaches over to grab the rope.

Misha tugs on but something is clearly wrong because fifty percent of the rope is in his hands and he can see the crab pot right beneath the waves.

“Shit,” Misha mumbles, “It’s stuck on the propellers.”

There’s no way for him to see how much is stuck though, but thankfully he has waterproof casing on his iPhone. He dips his phone into the water, leaning far over the boat and videos the area where the pot is trapped. Pulling his phone back up, he replays the video, which turns out to be completely unhelpful: pitch black and gurgling sounds.

“You want me to try?” Jensen asks.

“Nah, I mean I think I got it,” Misha states with a shrug, tugging on the ropes again, hoping that maybe if he tugs hard enough it will come loose. Jensen nudges him aside with a smirk, and toys with the ropes himself.

Misha, thinking that this clearly won’t work any better than his attempt, decides that the only option here is to jump into the water, swim underneath and untangle it that way. He kicks off his shoes, his shirt and his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. He’s about to jump over the edge when Jensen stands up, pulling the rope and crab pot with him onto the boat.

“Alright I got it!” Jensen says, holding the crab top in his hand and pointing at the five large crabs trapped within.

Misha stares at him in exasperation, shivering slightly in the chilly air.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You going swimming, Mish?” Jensen teases. He sets the crab trap on the deck, and walks over to Misha with a raised eyebrow.

“Fuck you, Jay,” Misha says, shoving at his shoulder, “You just wanted to see me naked.”

“I mean it’s not like I would mind,” Jensen muses, with a shrug of his shoulders. He places damp hands onto Misha’s bare skin, tugging him forward.

“You keep making me look like a fool,” Misha states, eyes narrowing at Jensen accusingly. He’s only teasing though, he’s really glad at least someone on this trip vaguely knows what they are doing since he apparently doesn’t.

“But you’re a hot fool, so…” Jensen says, leaning in and kissing the pout off of Misha’s face.

“I hate you,” Misha murmurs, affectionately when they pull apart.

“Sure you do, babe,” Jensen replies, patting Misha’s shoulder sympathetically.

Jensen moves the grab pot out of the walk way, and carefully watches West, while he curiously pokes at the holes through the pot.

“Unka Jensen, that one’s a girl, so is that one, and that one too. Dada says they have to be thrown back!”

“Alright, bug, you wanna help me get them?” Jensen asks, squatting down next to West.

“Sure!” West squeals.

Jensen opens the crab pot, reaching in slowly, avoiding the snapping claws of the crabs to grab the butt of one of the females. The crab wiggles in his hands as he pulls it out.

“Watch me,” he tells West.

He arches his arm back and chucks the crab back into the bay. West giggles and reaches into the pot, following Jensen’s example.

“Westie, be careful, remember watch for the claws,” Misha warns. He’s fully dressed again, standing behind West squinting down at his child, ready to intervene if West decides to grab the crab in the wrong spot.

“I know, dada,” West giggles, staring wide-eyed at the crabs.

He pulls one of the females out and throws it overboard with as much power as he can. The crab barely makes it over the railing, and plops back into the water. Jensen throws the last one and starts to close the trap, but West taps him on the arm.

“Can I play with ‘em?” He asks, eyes twinkling.

Jensen looks up at Misha with a raised eyebrow and Misha shrugs.

“What’s the worst he could do?” Misha says.

Jensen leaves the trap open, and West reaches in to grab one of the other crabs. Instantly, West starts poking the crab in the side, giggling as it walks away from him. He crawls after it, grabbing the crab by its upper arm, and then there’s a crunching sound.

“West, did you just kill the crab?” Misha asks, trying to sound stern but the question comes out more as a laugh.

“No, just took the arm off, see Dada!” West triumphantly holds the arm above his head, and then chucks it off the edge of the boat. “It’s no good now!” He says, and throws the rest of the crab overboard too.

“Okay, that’s good, I think we’ll let the other crab stay in his cage for now, go back and sit with Momma,” Misha says, steering West away from the last crab and back to where Vicki is sitting, trying hard to suppress laughter. “Uncle Jensen and I are going to get the ship back in the harbor, so we can go home and make the last crab for dinner!”

“But I wanna play with it!” West protests, frowning at Misha.

“No, bug, we’re gonna eat it later. We don’t play with our food, remember?”

West nods, and plops down next to Vicki, “Okay, Dadda.”

Since he’s had an entire day of practice, Misha manages to get the boat back into the marina without any collisions. Jensen does help a bit; Misha will give him some credit. But he’s not entirely sure if he’ll be able to ever take the boat out again by himself, which means Jensen is just going to have to come and visit more often.

The kids stop at the park on the way back to the car, JJ and Maison eagerly climbing on every toy in sight and West releases the crab out of its cage before Misha can stop him. He pokes and prods at the crab when Misha isn’t looking, eventually in his frustration stepping on the crab and killing it, much to Misha and a local woman’s dismay. So much for their dinner. After piling back into the car, they stop at Giuseppe’s along the waterfront for a quick meal before heading home. Everyone is tired, West, Maison, and JJ are growing grumpier by the minute. At least they’ll sleep well tonight.

They arrive home with full bellies and their first priority is getting the kids to bed. JJ and Maison are almost out by the time they get upstairs. Vicki and Danneel focus on changing them, and easily put them to bed. West is another story. He runs around downstairs, Jensen and Misha chasing him until they corner him in the kitchen. Misha starts tickling him until West collapses into a fit of giggles on the floor. Jensen scoops him up into his arms and over his shoulder, carrying him up the stairs, Misha following close behind.

* * *

Once Misha gets West into bed, and is trying to coax him to sleep, Jensen scampers away, grinning mischievously as he jogs down the hall towards the master bedroom. Misha can only stare after him in intense curiosity at what the three of them are doing. West takes a while to drift off, but when he does he’s dead sleep, and Misha tiptoes out of the room, making sure to silently shut West’s door behind him.

Entering the bedroom, he is met with the sight of the three people he loves most, naked, and writhing around together on top of the comforter. He freezes in the doorway, a rush of arousal filling him as he watches Jensen suck on Danneel’s nipple, and the smooth, tight clench of Vicki’s hand around Jensen’s cock.

“Fuck,” He groans, cock hardening quickly at the gorgeous sight of them, and he palms himself through his jeans.

At his words, Vicki looks up, removing her hand from Jensen, and motions for Misha to come closer with a sultry gaze and commanding finger. He obeys, stepping forward until his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he’s staring down at them unable to move or do anything other than watch as Jensen slips two fingers inside Danneel with one hand, fucking her and eagerly leans over to kiss Vicki. When they pull away, Vicki moves back from Danneel and Jensen, rising up on her knees. She slips a hand underneath Misha’s shirt, tugging it over his head.

“So it’s your birthday in a few days, babe,” Vicki muses, trailing a palm down Misha’s bare chest.

“Mhmm,” Misha murmurs unable to speak as he stares at his wife’s lust-blown eyes.

“We figured the best birthday present would be to give you the best fuck of your life, how does that sound?” Vicki asks. Her fingers slip underneath his waistband, and unbutton his jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper.

“Amazing,” Misha breathes out with a rush of air. Vicki gets off the bed, standing to her feet and helps him out of his jeans and boxers, making him just as naked as the rest of them. Sliding both of her hands down his torso, she pauses on his hips, tugging him forward until they are flush, and captures his mouth in a searing hot kiss that has him groaning into her mouth. Behind her Danneel is biting her lip, watching, and slowly, with three fingers rubbing her clit. Jensen is next to her, idly jacking his cock, his gaze fixated on Misha’s mouth. Vicki’s mouth pulls off of Misha’s with a loud pop, and she smiles softly at him.

“C’mon lay down,” she says, urging him up onto the bed with a light smack on his ass.

The moment Misha’s back hits the comforter; Jensen straddles his hips, and leans forward, latching his mouth onto Misha’s, tongue slipping into Misha’s mouth. Vicki lies down beside Misha, on her side, and twirls her tongue around his nipple. Danneel whimpers from on the other side of Misha and begins pressing a dozen kisses down the long line of his neck. Her mouth comes back up, settling on the shell of his ear.

“Mish, can I sit on your face while they fuck you?”

A guttural moan leaves his throat and despite still kissing Jensen he nods as much as he can. Danneel chuckles, licking her lips, and pulls back from Misha, rising up to her knees and gently rests her hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Start opening him up,” She says to Jensen, “Vicki and I are going to go pick out her cock for the evening.”

Jensen pulls off Misha’s mouth, and kisses her briefly, “Choose a good one; I want him to still feel us inside him when we’re filming tomorrow night.”

Misha cries out in a whimper of Jensen’s name, and a spurt of pre-cum pools on the tip of his cock at Jensen’s words. He doesn’t know how long he can last and they haven’t even started fucking him yet. 

“Thick or long?” Vicki asks, pulling back, leaving his hardened, and over-sensitive nipple alone.

“Both,” Jensen and Misha answer almost in unison.

“Good, we’ll be right back,” Vicki answers with a smirk, and a flick of her fingers on Misha’s nipple. He whines and thrusts up against Jensen, desperate for more friction. Jensen, of course is not obliging, and moves off of him, reaching into the drawer to grab the bottle of lube. He pushes Misha’s legs further apart, and settles himself between Misha’s legs.

Jensen works the first finger in slowly, taking his time stretching Misha open. With his free hand, Jensen slides it up Misha’s chest, ghosting the pads of his fingers over Misha’s nipples, and down his side. He dips lower, wrapping a loose fist around Misha’s cock, and gives him two long strokes, enough to make Misha groan out his name.

When Danneel and Vicki return, Jensen has three fingers inside Misha, fucking him in a slow even rhythm. Misha is blissed out, body lax, legs spread wide, rocking his hips with every thrust of Jensen’s fingers. At the sight of Vicki, completely naked except for the long, thick, and purple silicone cock bobbing in front of her, Jensen groans.

“Mish,” Jensen chokes out, “You should open your eyes.”

Misha obeys, eyes fluttering open. When he sees Vicki a whimpered moan leaves his lips and he almost comes just from seeing her.

Danneel chuckles, gazing at Vicki approvingly, “She does look gorgeous doesn’t she?” Wrapping a gentle arm around Vicki’s waist, Danneel pulls her in for a long, wet kiss, grinding her pussy against Vicki’s cock. Their lips pull apart with a pop, and Danneel sinks down onto the bed, sprawling out next to Misha.

“Misha,” Vicki says, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards him, “Do you want Jensen or me to fuck you first?”

“Jensen,” Misha whimpers, eyes flashing to meet Jensen’s above him. Vicki smiles and falls back to the side of Misha. She eagerly spreads her legs, slowly starting to rub at her clit beneath the strap-on.

Misha turns his head towards Danneel, whose eyes are dark with arousal, her gaze fixated on Misha’s mouth, no doubt imagining what he’s going to do to her.

“Dani, c’mere,” Misha murmurs, “Let me taste you.”

Danneel whimpers, biting her lip and rising up to her knees. She rises up; straddling Misha’s face with her hips and lowers herself down onto his mouth. The first stroke of his tongue pushes inside her, sliding up to barely brush against her clit. A strangled cry leaves her throat, and beside Misha on the bed Vicki whimpers, the wet sound of her rubbing at her clit evident.

“Jay,” Vicki says, “You should fuck him.”

Misha moans against Danneel’s pussy at Vicki’s words, clearly eager to be fucked by both of them. Jensen smiles at Vicki, and grabs his cock, lining it up, bumping the head against Misha’s ass. With an easy thrust he’s inside, and starts fucking Misha with agonizingly slow rolls of his hips.

Despite being unable to speak, Misha is vocal from being fucked at both ends. Every noise out of his mouth vibrates against Danneel’s clit, only making her wetter, and easier to fuck with his tongue. Jensen comes first, hips stuttering against Misha’s slamming against his prostate that pushes Misha over the edge and he comes, spilling all over Jensen’s chest.

Jensen pulls out, much sooner than Misha expected, and before Misha even knows what’s happening, Vicki’s thicker cock is pushing inside of him. A strangled yell leaves his mouth, his body too over-sensitized from his first orgasm to even think about another one so soon.

Vicki fucks him gently though, just like Jensen did, with slow easy rolls of her hips, her soft hands dancing across the planes of his skin.

“I wish you could see her Mish, she looks so good like that fucking your mouth. Maybe next time I’ll let her ride my face so you can see,” Vicki says, voice dripping in arousal. Beneath her Misha groans his hands blindly clutching at Vicki’s thighs.

“And Jensen loves fucking you so much, he loves being inside you as much as you love being inside him. He’s stroking his cock now, watching you get fucked like this.”

True to her words, Jensen is lying a foot away from Misha, cock half-hard again in his hands, bottom lip caught between his teeth, watching as the girls fuck him.

“You look so good baby,” Vicki murmurs, “I know you’ve wanted this for a while; we wanted to make your fantasy real.”  She slides a hand through his hair, and gently tugs on the short strands. Misha is hard again, and whimpering desperate for release. It’s all too much; all of them at once.

Danneel comes first with his tongue inside her, hips rocking against him, and her wetness coats his mouth. She slides off of him, falling onto the bed between him and Jensen, instantly leaning over and kissing Misha, tasting herself on his tongue. Jensen eagerly gropes at her shoulder, wanting a taste too. Danneel rotates, turning over to face him and letting him lick into her mouth.

Misha is getting close again, and with his mouth now free, whimpers fly from his mouth, mixed with pleas of Vicki’s name. She fucks him faster, hitting his prostate every few thrusts, her hands tight on his hips. He comes with an incoherent shout, come coating his own chest, and Vicki fucks him through the aftershocks until a crying whimper of protest leaves his mouth. She pulls out of him, and falls down at his side, kissing his cheek, his shoulder, and then his neck. Between her legs she’s throbbing, eager for something, anything Misha will give her. Misha doesn’t disappoint. He unclasps the strap-on tugging it down and off her legs, and pushes her legs apart, and starts fucking her with his tongue. Vicki comes ridiculously fast, a hand clenched in Misha’s hair, a startled cry leaving her throat.

The sound of pants echoes throughout the room. Misha crawls up between Vicki, sliding his back up against her. She wraps her arms around him, pressing a chaste kiss against the back of his neck.

“Was that good?” She asks.

“Amazing,” Misha answers, squeezing her hands where they rest on his waist.

Jensen scoots back until his back hits Misha’s chest and Misha’s arm is slung lazily across Jensen’s hip. Danneel curls up against Jensen’s chest, waves of sleep already over taking her.

No one speaks for a while; they just linger in the afterglow and the warmth of each other’s bodies. Vicki and Danneel drift off first, and their even, calmed breathing

Misha presses a kiss to the top of Jensen’s spine, the nape of his neck, and on a splatter of freckles on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Misha whispers.

“For?”

“This weekend,” Misha answers, and Jensen feels Misha’s smile against his skin.

“Anything for you, Mish,” Jensen teases.

Misha pinches his side, sending Jensen into a hushed fit of giggles. Once he calms down, Misha kisses one of Jensen’s freckles on his left shoulder.

“Promise you’ll come visit and we’ll do this again next year?” Misha asks seriously, more of a necessary plea than a question. He knows Jensen will regardless, he doesn’t even need to ask. This weekend was more than just a vacation, it was something they all needed; time together, time to fuck and time to bask in the bliss that is their happy quartet.

“Only if you promise to make love to me at sunset on that boat of yours,” Jensen says. There’s a mark of humor in his voice, but Misha knows he’s not kidding. Misha grins, future plans for next summer already brewing in his mind.

“Deal.”


End file.
